Lucky
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Makoto descubre de que Haruka le es infiel con su mejor amigo, Rin. El destino le presenta a un chico problemático con grandes sueños, que por alguna razón involucran a Makoto.(Completado)
1. Don't Flirt

_**N.A: **_¡Muy buenas, Criaturitas Marvadas! ¿Cómo han estado? Ha pasado un largo tiempo :). Ante todo: Si alguien estuvo leyendo "Algo en ti" hace varios meses atrás, me disculpo por eliminar el fic, pero es que me estaba perdiendo de la idea original e incluso se me hacía un poco incómodo de escribir. Sin embargo, he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto y prometo que valdrá la pena: La adaptación de un fic que estoy publicando en Wattpad. Mejor vamos al punto que todos aquí quieren: _**¡Menos blahblahblah y más BoysLove!**_

**Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, a excepción del OC que es más mío que mí propio nombre, los personajes sólo so utilizados para crear entretenimiento tanto del escritor como del lector.**

* * *

_**Departamento Tachibana, 15:45.**_

El inicio del invierno se hacía más notable conforme pasaban los días; el frío cada vez era más despiadado, ya había desvestido a los árboles, oscurecía más temprano haciendo que las noches sean más largas, pero esto último no afectaba a Makoto Tachibana.

El chico tenía energías, no hay manera de decir lo contrario, pero sucedía en su organismo lo mismo que con los teléfonos celulares, dura más para cargar la batería que para descargarla. Por eso, las largas noches de invierno eran sus favoritas, y cómo no, si podía dormir "horas extras".

Despertó al sentir una pequeña molestia cerca de su pie, su móvil estaba vibrando. Buscó sin siquiera abrir los ojos, al encontrarlo abrió un sólo ojo y bueno, ¡Sorpresa!:

**-70 llamadas perdidas.**

**-40 sms sin leer.**

**-35 mensajes KkT.**

**-Una enorme cantidad de actualizaciones.**

**-Otra lista de notificaciones.**

─Vaya... -dijo sorprendido.

A final de cuentas, todo era la misma persona insistiendo y amenazando. Su mejor amigo, Rin.

* * *

**Para: _Makoto_**

**De:** _**Rin**_

**Asunto: _¿Acaso importa?_**

Despierta dormilón, no has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes, has sido un chico muy malo ¿acaso quieres una pelea?

En fin, dormiré esta noche en tu casa ¿no hay problema, cierto?

La situación es la siguiente: mis padres, como de costumbre, han discutido y se han reconciliado. Para no perder la costumbre, se han ido de viaje por una semana a... Ni idea de cómo se pronuncia esa ciudad.

¿No dejarías a tu amigo de toda la vida desamparado, verdad?

Pd: estoy en camino.

Pd2: ¡Logré ingresar a la universidad! Eso indica una sola cosa: celebrar en grande.

* * *

**_Residencia Tachibana, 15:53_**

Makoto suspiró con pesadez y un toque de alegría, eran como gemelos en cuanto a su manera de pensar, no coincidían en muchas cosas, pero nunca había mal entendidos entre ellos.

Caminó hacia la cocina para alimentarse, en su trayecto se encontró con Haruka, su novia durante seis años.

─Rin se quedará un tiempo con nosotros. -Haruka le miró extrañada, como si no supiera de quien le hablaran.-Mí amigo australiano, pelo rojo, dientes de tiburón, a quien llamas cabeza de zanahoria o sharkboy. Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, quizás del país, no se quiere quedar solo y por eso decidió quedarse aquí.

─No estoy de acuerdo, me niego.

Haruka lucía seria con su decisión, dueño del departamento, su palabra era ley. Iban a iniciar una pelea, pero Rin entró con sus cosas.

─¡Hey!

─¡Hey!

Ambos amigos se saludaron con juego de manos. Haruka limitó a rodar la mirada y encerrarse en su habitación.

─¿Qué le sucede a la víbora?

─Debe andar en sus días. -dijo en tono de broma- ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa de Ai?

─Sigue de viaje. ¿Olvidas por qué estoy viviendo con mis padres?

─Cierto...

─Él está huyendo del divorcio. -dijo con cierto desgane- Aunque es irremediable.

Ambos suspiraron.

_**Horas más tarde...**_

Tras varias horas de tonterías, música y comida chatarra, había llegado la hora de dormir. Desconectaron los aparatos que no necesitarían mientras dormían, recogieron el desastre que habían hecho y se asearon. Luego que las luces se apagaron, Haruka entró con un rostro de pocos amigos.

─Makoto... -Dijo con un tono que ante los oídos de su novio era algo común, algo quería.- ¿Estás dormido?

─¿Qué sucede, Haru?

─Es mi último día y no me quedan toallas íntimas -Ambos chicos le miraron como si hablara de algún tipo de pecado.- Es un proceso natural que ocurre en todas las mujeres, dejen de aparentar sorpresa.

─¿Por qué no vas al konbini?

─¿Bromeas, cierto? Son las 2 de la mañana, ¿planeas enviar a tu indefensa novia sola?

─De acuerdo, lo haré. Tienes razón.

Hizo un puchero y tomó su abrigo, su celular y sus audífonos. No tomó sus llaves, tenía una de seguridad bien escondida en el pasillo. Su novia le dio una lista de las cosas que necesitaba y el dinero, incluso propina por el recado a tales horas.

Caminó, o eso parecía, porque en realidad seguía el ritmo de la música, se dejaba llevar por ella moviendo la cabeza y haciendo pasos de baile con los pies. Al llegar al konbini fue directo a su destino, el área femenina, era peligroso caminar a esas horas y si alguien intentaba robarle no estaría muy feliz a darse cuenta que robó artículos íntimos femeninos.

Cuando fue a pagar, la señora que hacía de cajera sonrió y le miró un poco extrañada al ver los artículos que compró.

-¿Son para su novia? -Dijo confusa.

-¿Para mi uso no es posible? -dijo bromeando, la señora sonrió.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero si su novia se hace está clase de prueba de embarazo -Le enseñó a Makoto aquel objeto, el cual no tenía forma típica y quizás por eso no notó lo que era, pero a fin de cuentas eran cosas del área femenina y eso era un mundo nuevo para él- Es porque otras han dado positivo y aún no está segura, como es la mayoría de casos cuando compran estas... Creo que no necesitará las compresas. Si es positiva, mis felicitaciones.

La señora sonrió de nuevo, pero Makoto sintió un agudo dolor, esto no podía ni debía suceder. De acuerdo, su novia y él son adultos jóvenes, que saben el ciclo de la vida y tienen años viviendo juntos, pero él nunca la había tocado y ella estaba bajo su responsabilidad mientras viviera en su departamento. Sus padres iban a matarlo.

Caminó a paso apresurado hasta su departamento, al llegar algo le dijo en su interior que guardara la calma y que fuera discreto, su intuición no se equivocó.

Escuchó jadeos, no los de cualquiera, eran los de Haruka y Rin. Estaba perplejo, se sentó en la alfombra de la entrada a asimilar la situación, la cual era no muy difícil de descifrar. Los jadeos se detuvieron y un gruñido se escuchó. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Es tu último día, eh... ¿Desde cuándo le mientes a Makoto? -bufó Rin- Pero hubiera sido una verdadera lástima si fuera cierto.

-¿No que eras su mejor amigo, su hermano? -sarcasmo, del más hiriente.- Al contrario, debió haber llegado, pero es el segundo mes que no baja.

-No me digas que estás embarazada...

-Pues no te lo diré.

-Si estás en cinta, te lo advierto desde ahora, no me haré responsable. No quiero hijos con Ai, menos contigo.

Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, apretó los puños y tomó su celular. Revisó cierto blog adulto, allí estaba, Rin lo había hecho, como el jugador que es.

Entre todos los defectos de Rin se encontraba ese, era un blogger, pero no cualquier blogger. Era conocido por escribir relatos íntimos, ¿Su inspiración? Las chicas con las cuales se acostaba, entre ellas estaba Ai y ahora su novia.

Presionó un botón, el necesario, **_Denunciar_**.

Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que se estaba publicando material adulto de manera libre. De un momento a otro el link se "cayó" y presento un mensaje diciendo que ese url no existía. Una carga menos.

Dejó las compras en la entrada y salió a tomar aire, sí que lo necesitaba. Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que la vida de su celular soportó y la música se detuvo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba sólo, aunque no del todo, había una pareja a unos pocos metros, pero a esa distancia no notarían que él estaba llorando. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo había traicionado, su novia por quien sabe cuánto había mentido y ocultado cosas, una traición doble. Dejó que todas las penas salieran y aliviara su pecho, al sentir que no había razón para llorar se dirigió a los baños para lavarse el rostro.

El agua estaba fría, tanto que podría causarle un resfriado en ese instante. Iba a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, pero algo cayó y rodó, lo buscó con la mirada y le encontró segundos después. Era una barra humectante que le había comprado a su novia. El frío del invierno maltrata mucho el rostro, en especial los labios. Tomó el objeto y lo miró con aprecio.

─Sabes que Rin es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué haces esto? -interrogó al labial con un deje de tristeza o decepción, mejor dicho. Es como si viera a Haruka en aquel objeto -Él no es hombre para ti...

Inhaló todos los sentimientos y se los tragó antes de salir de aquel cuarto de baño. Aire fresco, justo lo que necesitaba. Una luna oculta entre nubes grises, empezó a pedir que lloviera a cántaros, más su pedido se desvió en el aire.

Siguió el camino de la acera sin mirar a donde se dirigía, un sendero sin rumbo, pero quizás el necesario. Una chica con paso apresurado chocó su hombro y siguió su camino, tras ella un hombre.

"Quizás se han peleado" pensó. Makoto empezó a mirar la chica desde atrás; piernas largas, pero no muy delgadas; al parecer tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana misma, no logró verla bien; su pelo, aunque no se distinguía bien por el gran abrigo que llevaba, puso ver que era de color castaño; también olía muy bien. Debía ser una chica muy bonita y él muy idiota por discutir con ella.

No pasó mucho para que el hombre la alcanzara y agarrara su brazo, sólo que lo hizo de manera brusca, llamando la atención de Makoto. El hombre la estaba forzando a caminar y apresurando el paso.

Makoto los imitó, estaba a la distancia suficiente para notar que la chica hacía señas de auxilio a espalda de aquel hombre con la mano que tenía libre. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, vio a Haruka en aquella joven.

─Oiga... ─Dijo Makoto mientras tocaba el hombro de aquel hombre.

El hombre se giró en sus talones y la joven también, estaba asustada y con los ojos rojos. Actuó sin pensar y le proporcionó un puñetazo al sujeto, sujetó la mano de la joven y la miró con firmeza.

─Corramos.

Y así hicieron, corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello y bueno, quizás era de esa manera. Tras varios minutos corriendo, notaron que no eran perseguidos. Habían llegado al otro extremo del parque. Los árboles que no tenían hojas debido al invierno no le daban un efecto lúgubre sino que todo lo contrario, de cierta manera se veía hermoso, aquella chica se veía hermosa con las luces de la ciudad

Makoto se acercó a la barandilla donde ella se encontraba y notó los detalles que no pudo ver antes. La chica tenía el pelo hasta los pómulos y lacio, tenía unas cejas con forma extrañas, pero con su rostro lucían muy bien. Sus labios, eran pequeños y rosados. Unos ojos rasgados y tan verdes como los suyos.

─¿Tengo algo en el rostro? -Dijo cortante, pero notó el cambio de reacciones del chico.- Lo siento, no debí hablar de esa manera y por lo de antes, muchas gracias.

─No hay problema. -Sentía su corazón latir de una manera extraña, pero se sintió bien, no lo había sentido así con Haruka y había olvidado las escenas de hace unas horas. Miró su reloj, eran las 4:00 A.M.- ¿Qué hacías caminando a estas horas sin compañía?

─Buscaba inspiración para una canción que estoy componiendo. -Makoto estaba sorprendido de aquella chica en todos los sentidos.- Mi padrastro piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidí escapar por unos momentos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu historia? Te vi llorar hace un rato en el otro lado del parque.

─Tienes una vista aguda. -Sonrió y le explicó su historia.

─ ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? Soy una persona extraña.

─Porque necesitaba soltar esta pena y quizás no te vuelva a ver. -suspiró,

de verdad que ya empezaba a sentirse mejor.- Pero sabes, no los odio.

─Tienes un corazón de acero, eres muy fuerte por lo que veo. -Esquivó la mirada.

Una brisa hizo notar su presencia y Makoto miró al cielo con cierta calma, pero no esperó eso. Estaba nevando, la primera nieve de ese año. Un copo, dos copos, tres copos, muchos copos. Sonrió de manera sincera, como necesitaba hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y ahí estaba esa persona frente a él, sonriéndole.

─Al parecer hasta las noches con desgracias pueden ser bellas. -su sonrisa se amplió.- Mi nombre es Do WuLee, soy de Korea del Sur.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en los labios luego de sonreír, posó sus delgados dedos sobre ellos. La temperatura había bajado bastante, sus labios están resecos y agrietados. Por inercia Makoto se acercó y besó sus labios, sentía simpatía hacia ella, quizás era atracción a primera vista. Sólo quizás.

─Tienes razón, pueden ser muy bellas. -Dijo al separarse a chica, había sido un beso para humedecerle sus agrietados labios. Ella está sorprendida y él se sentía un poco feliz.- Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, soy nativo.

─Oye creo que estás un poco confundido, yo... -Sus labios volvieron a estar como hacía unos momentos, unidos a los de Makoto.

─Ten. -Le extendió la mano, con dudas, pero aceptó. Le entregó la barra humectante que había comprado hacía unas horas.- Tus labios están un poco maltratados.

Makoto se sintió avergonzado, detuvo y pagó un taxi, era muy tarde para estar en un lugar tan solitario. Le envió a casa sin que pudiera decir una palabra al respecto. En cuanto a él, caminó a casa pensando en lo que había ocurrido, sería un buen recuerdo para olvidar lo que sucedía en las paredes de su departamento.

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, pero actualizaré pronto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, siéntanse Free! de expresar sus opiniones al respecto. Manténganse saludables, sigan bellos, duerman mucho y consuman mucho material Yaoi~  
¡Oh, por cierto! WuLee es hombre, Makoto lo encontró tan bien parecido que pensó que era chica, no os preocupéis, la única bitch de este cuento de hadas es Haru-chan, al menos por ahora, a menos que...  
Sayonara (^^)~**


	2. Enamel

**N.A: GUESS WHOS BACK?  
**Hoolaaaaa SummerHolics!^^ ¿Todo bien? Espero que así sea. Bueno, he aquí la actualización **-festeja a lo grande-.  
**Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar su review -hace reverencia-

Vamos a lo importante, la continuación de la historia.

* * *

Miraba las diferentes luces en las calles a través de la ventanilla del taxi, despreocupado y sin intenciones de llegar a casa. Había dado su dirección al señor tras el volante. El camino a casa estaba retirado de aquella zona, por eso cuando quería escapar iba a aquel parque al otro lado de la ciudad.

Grandes casas y modernos edificios empezaron a aparecer luego de media hora, todos lucían aburridos y faltos de color.

Suspiró.

El taxi frenó frente a una casa de tres niveles, no pagó la carrera, aquel Makoto lo había hecho. Caminó con lentitud y rodeó la estructura, apretó el picaporte de la puerta trasera y lo giró despacio, cerró la puerta de la misma manera la cual abrió.

Era muy tarde y no quería despertar a su madre, mucho menos a su padrastro. Esta era su casa, su modo de vida y sobre todo sus reglas, salir o llegar a esas horas iba en contra de todo lo anterior.

Caminó con naturalidad, el sigilo tan característico de los gatos corría por sus venas, no necesitaba aquello de caminar de cuclillas.

─Do Wu Lee -escuchó que le llamaban en un tono severo- ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

WuLee sonrió, y giró hacia aquella voz.

─Lo siento, mamá -Ella se acercó y besó su frente.- ¿Cómo notaste que no estaba?

─Eres mi hijo -ambos sonrieron con ternura- Te conozco. Sabía que la letra de la canción es más importante que las reglas de Do Hyun**.**

─Lo siento.

─Sabes que debes respetar las reglas y ser un niño obediente. Ve a tu habitación y descansa, Do Hyun dijo que dará un aviso importante.

Le dio un beso a su madre y se separaron, cada quien fue a su habitación.

Para evitar lo más posible a Do Hyun, WuLee había habilitado el ático como dormitorio porque contaba con el espacio superior de toda la estructura, nadie utilizaba el lugar, la iluminación durante el día era buena, sin contar que la vista era excelente desde aquel lugar.

El ático solía ser un invernadero de la primera esposa de Do Hyun, por eso el lugar estaba construido con grandes cristales*. El acceso era mediante la escalera en el cuarto de servicio, ambos lugares quedaron en el olvido cuando la Señora Do falleció.

WuLee pensó que esos lugares eran más de su estilo cuando se mudaron a esa casa, por esto él lo había escogido como suyo, convirtió el cuarto de servicio en su estudio y el ático en su recámara.

_**Esta casa es tan grande que es ridícula. **_Esas palabras recorrían su mente cada vez que caminaba por la casa, aquella tan limpia, grande y envidiada por los vecinos. Ante sus ojos la imagen que más odiaba, un _"retrato familiar" _de gran tamaño, lo miró por un par de segundos y siguió su camino.

A veces extrañaba la vida cuando sólo era él y su madre, pero no podía ser tan egoísta e impedir que su madre se enamorara otra vez, le gustaría que sólo hubiera sido de un hombre menos llamativo. Do Hyun no puede tener hijos, por eso se alegró al saber que su compañera tenía un hijo, este podría ser el heredero de sus negocios.

Subió unos escalones más y camino por el pasillo, miró el picaporte, sacó una llave pequeña de su bolsillo y la introdujo. Siempre cerraba su espacio cuando salía por seguridad a que sus cosas algún día desaparezcan, no le sorprendería debido a que Do Hyun odiaba la idea que él fuese músico.

Subió las escaleras como un zombie y miró a todos lados en su recámara, todo en su lugar. Corrió las cortinas y miró la nieve caer, se acercó al cristal para una mejor vista, los momentos que recién había vivido con aquel muchacho se reflejaron ahí.

Recordó aquel tacto de sus manos cuando huyeron del delincuente, la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los propios, la sonrisa de ese tonto en el rostro, sin notarlo su corazón latió con gran fuerza y optó por cerrar las cortinas de nuevo.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces WuLee? -se reprochó a si mismo mientras se recostaba en su cama.- ¿Cómo permites que tu corazón lata así por un desconocido, por un chico?

Suspiró un montón de veces mientras miraba el techo, pero no era de esperar para que sus párpados sintieran pesados y empezara a sentir sueño. En lugar de dormir, tomó su libreta y lápiz, empezó a tararear y a escribir las letras que estaban surgiendo.

Había transcurrido alrededor de dos horas, la puerta a abrió con cuidado y unos sigilosos pasos se acercaron a la cabecera de la cama, quitaron aquella libreta del rostro del joven y le observó. Una sonrisa se marcó en los labios.

─Vaya, aprendiste a confiar de nuevo -dijo una voz ronca, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, los ojos de WuLee y su cuerpo se pusieron alerta.- Tranquilo niño.

Había intentado moverse, pero Do Hyun había sostenido su cuello y lo empujó contra la cama.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con dificultad- Acordamos que si hacía lo que querías, tú tienes prohibido entrar a mi espacio.

─Chiquillo desconsiderado, has desobedecido mis reglas. Al parecer tu oído izquierdo olvidó lo que sucedió la última vez que te revelaste contra mí. -Acarició con su mano libre el lado izquierdo del rostro del menor mientras reprochaba con ironía y presionaba con más fuerza el cuello.- Si quieres, puedo demostrártelo de nuevo con tu oído derecho.

─No lo olvido, jamás lo haría. -dijo con falsa sumisión y el mismo tono que el mayor- ¿Podrías soltarme? Dejarás huellas y no quieres que eso pase, ¿cierto?

Do Hyun maldijo y le soltó. Le miraba con odio, un profundo odio, pero WuLee no se quedaba atrás.

─En unas horas vendrá la encargada de conseguirte una prometida, trata de escoger bien con quien te casas. De eso dependerá tu posición en la compañía.

─¿Por qué debería escoger yo? –Bufó- Si es tu deseo, porque no la escoges tú de una vez por todas.

─Amo a tu madre, no me gustaría que esté disgustada por una mala elección de su hijo. Tienes que escogerla lo más natural posible. -le reprochó- Sólo haz lo que te digo, porque entre nosotros dos, tú eres el eslabón más débil y tu palabra no tiene validez. ¿Entendiste?

─…-WuLee suspiró desde lo más profundo de su alma.- Sí, señor.

Sin decir más, Do Hyun salió del lugar mientras miraba con desapruebo el espacio modificado por el joven. Cuando la puerta se cerró, corrió de manera inmediata a asegurarla.

Sintió ganas de arrancarse la piel del cuello, sentía un gran ardor en esa área, maldijo en todo lo alto mientras arrojaba al piso todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Escuchó como Do Hyun reía mientras se marchaba. Sintió ganas de llorar, estaba reaccionando como ÉL quería. Miró el desastre que había ocasionado y comenzó a quitarlo, nadie más lo haría puesto a que era un lugar exclusivo para él, ni siquiera el servicio podía entrar.

Volvió a correr las cortinas y se recostó frente al ventanal, miró la nieve caer otra vez y puso la mano que Makoto le había tomado, aquella donde sentía una sensación tan suave y agradable, en su cuello para tratar de apaciguar aquel ardor.

Iba entregarse al llanto, pero su celular vibró notificando una actualización, no le daría mucha importancia, o eso creía. _**FREE!Stereo*** _compartió un nuevo post a sus millones de fans, entre esos fans quizás él era el #1.

* * *

_**FREE!Stereo **_posteó:

_**¡Buenos días SummerHolics!***_

_Es extraño que se comparta algún post en tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero es algo que me gustaría compartirles._

_En mis años de vida, que quizás no son los suficientes para juzgar la vida, me he sentido confundido acerca de las intenciones de las personas. A veces, la persona ruda es la primera en socorrer y la gentil es la primera en herir, no confíen en sus ojos, el cerebro asimila a nuestra conveniencia._

_Recuerden algo muy importante: Amen y déjense amar, pero  
mientras más colorida es la rana, más letal es su veneno._

_Que tengan un maravilloso día, _

_Se despide su fiel conductor: Tatsuhisa Suzuki*_

_*__**Ver imagen adjunta***_

* * *

Presionó la opción que le dejaría apreciar la imagen, era un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sintió felicidad ajena al saber que hay personas con deseos de amar sin temor, todo lo contrario a él.

Miró su reflejo una vez más al darse cuenta de algo, por primera vez en años, el tacto de alguien, que no fuese su madre, era agradable. Por primera vez sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza, sonrió con melancolía al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por aquel muchacho.

_**Quizás no te vuelva a ver...**_

-Es muy probable que así sea -se dijo a sí mismo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.- Lo mejor será seguir como si no le hubiera conocido.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí la actualización.  
En esta ocasión conocimos un poco más a mi querido WuLee ^^, vamos hacer algunas aclaraciones xD:**

**-Si tenían alguna duda acerca de como es la habitación de WuLeenie~ : **Les recomiendo googlear "Invernadero del Comedor", verán a lo que me refiero.  
**-Acerca de FREE!Stereo: **Es una estación de radio creada para este Fic.  
-**SummerHolics: **Los fans de FREE!Stereo.  
-**¿Qué rayos pinta Tatsuhisa Suzuki aquí?: **Aparte de ser el seiyü de Mako-chan, su nombre juega un papel en esta historia.

**¿Extrañaron a Mako-chan , SharkBoy y Haru-Bitch? Pues apareceran en la siguiente actualización! **Sayo~


	3. Miracles in December

**N.A: Holaaa Criaturitas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que saludable ^^. He aquí la actualización, la cual no publiqué antes porque mis lentes están en el cielo megane y aún no he comprado los nuevos u.u. He tenido que escribir en el celular -ya sabrán que es más incómodo- y editar en la computadora, cómo el topo que parezco, pero lo importante es que está escrito y recién salido de la imaginación. Este capítulo me basé en la canción Miracles in December, cómo me llega esa canción al kokoro, más con tantos chicos guapos que tiene EXO.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son míos. La canción al final no me pertenece, le pertenece al grupo K/M-Pop EXO, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, es la versión en español por Kevin Karla y la Banda. Les recomiendo que la escuchen, ya sea la versión china o koreana (con subtítulos, a menos que entiendan el idioma xD) o la versión en español de Kevin Karla y la Banda. ¿Publicidad, dónde?**

* * *

A pesar de que había enviado a WuLee a casa, no sentía las ganas de volver a la propia, no tenía miedo de ver a Haru o Rin, sino que todo lo contrario. Desde hace mucho tiempo su "_romance_" había terminado, pero no sabía cómo terminar la relación. Al salir del Instituto, Makoto y Haru salieron por un año antes que ella se fuera a Australia para ser nadadora olímpica. Quería cumplir una meta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él sólo podía apoyarla, Rin estaría allí para ayudarle si necesitaba algo.

Su cercanía a Rin creó múltiples rumores acerca de una relación, nunca hubo afirmaciones al respecto, pero tampoco hubo negaciones. La relación de Mako y Haru no era apasionada, era una pareja que se sentía conforme sólo con la compañía y apoyo del otro, cómo una pareja de ancianitos, incluso sólo se habían besado un par de veces.

Makoto cayó en cuenta de algo y se rió de sí mismo. Cuando Rin se casó con Ai, justo en esa temporada, Haru estuvo bajando su ritmo hasta que le sacaron de la selección. Al salir, agradeció el tiempo que le dedicaron como atleta y dijo que no gastó el dinero que habían "_invertido en ella_"*, pero que era desde el inicio una nadadora libre y estar bajo un contrato que no es libertad para ella.

Dijo lo siguiente en la rueda de prensa acerca de su prematuro retiro:

**_"Tengo la dicha de viajar a diferentes lugares del mundo para hacer lo que más me gusta, NADAR. Tener reglas, pautas, objetivos establecidos en un contrato son limitaciones, los límites no son parte de la libertad y yo soy una nadadora libre. Desde que tengo uso de razón nado cómo quiero, no de la manera que me pidan, mucho menos exijan. Eso es todo._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo."_**

Tras ese mensaje Haruka volvió a casa con Makoto, quien siempre le esperó con los brazos abiertos, y si preguntaba acerca de Rin hacía cuenta que no sabía de quien le hablaban. Tras los Juegos Olímpicos, a los atletas se les dio un año sabático y Rin volvió a Japón a establecer su vida con Ai, como pareja, en Tokyo, en frente de Makoto para ser más específicos.

Haru se graduó de Artes Culinarias y trabajó en el restaurante "**Golden Fish**" que pertenece a su familia. Makoto por su parte estudio Economía y Gestión Financiera, trabajando como gerente en el Banco Central de Tokyo. Ai era el manager de Rin y productor en Estados Unidos. En cuanto a Rin, su sueño de ser nadador olímpico se realizó y ahora iniciaría a estudiar Educación Física para entrenar a los más jóvenes.

Todos con una vida social exitosa, pero en su vida personal ¿Qué tan fracasados estaban? ¿Qué tanto de su felicidad habían vendido para ser quienes son en la actualidad? Una noche decidieron reunirse todos, entre borrachera y risas, decidieron crear un programa en la estación de radio que saliera una vez a la semana y seria para soltar el estrés.

Con Mako y Rin serían los locutores, ocultaron sus nombres bajo seudónimos. La dirección estaba bajo el control de Ai y Rei, quien se convirtió en maestro de física en la Universidad de Akita. Los invitados eran cortesía de Nagisa, quien era MC* en diferentes programas de variedades e incluso ya era una celebridad por así decirlo, además de que se casó con Rei durante la secundaria. A pesar de que la orca y el tiburón eran los locutores principales, Nagisa participaba como locutor cuando Rin no estaba.

El programa era de gran éxito, eso no se podía dudar. Las celebridades pedían salir en algún episodio, en lugar de ellos invitarles. La única pauta que había para participar era tener discreción acerca de la identidad de los locutores y la ubicación del estudio. Esa noche se reunirán de nuevo para platicar acerca del nuevo proyecto.

Makoto suspiró, muchas piezas encajaron junto con los recuerdos que tenía, pero eso no importaba ya, su corazón latió por otra persona que no era Haruka Nanase, eso le hacía feliz.

Estaba decido en volver a casa, iba a tomar un taxi, puesto a que no sabía dónde estaba, pero vio a una señora abrir una floristería y se dispuso a entrar. Era un lugar limpio, elegante y con una gran variedad de flores. Tras el mostrador una anciana, no menos de cincuenta, estaba preparando un café.

─Buenos días, joven. –Dijo sonriente la señora- ¿Desea café?

Makoto afirmó y tomó asiento. Minutos más tarde estuvo listo el café, la señora ofreció la taza y empezaron a charlar. Makoto pidió un ramo con 36 de sus mejores rosas, la señora le miró sorprendida.

─Joven, eso es…

─No importa el precio. –Interrumpió- Es una fecha especial.

La señora asintió y empezó su labor, él por su parte estaba emocionado. Estaba viendo do una persona poniendo su corazón en el trabajo, quizás se deba a los años, pero lo hacía con gracia y elegancia, eso le confortaba. Tomó una foto de la señora mientras trabajaba y otra cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado, texteó por unos momentos antes de pagar e irse agradecido.

Varios minutos más tarde, llegó al complejo residencial. Le avisaron que Nitori había llegado de los Estados Unidos, eso no lo esperaba. Tomó el ascensor y presionó al séptimo piso, la música empezó a tensar los nervios, cuando pensó que no podía tomarse más tiempo, las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia su departamento. Tomó aire y giró el picaporte, al entrar notó que Rin y Ai estaban en la sala de estar, no parecían una pareja que se divorciaría.

─Makoto-san, bienvenido. -dijo Ai poniéndose de pie e inclinándose- Mucho tiempo sin verlo.

─Hola, Ai. Háblame de manera informal, por favor. -Makoto sonrió- Bienvenido a Tokyo. ¿Dónde está Haru?

─Está en el baño -Dijo Rin sin importancia.

─Lleva un largo rato -Dijo Nitori preocupado- ¿Estará bien?

_Es probable que se esté haciendo la prueba de embarazo_ Pensó Makoto, suspiró y puso las flores en un jarrón.

─Alguien está romántico hoy.

─Hoy es un día especial, Rin. Al parecer lo has olvidado, ¿Cierto?

Nitori miró con un poco de enfado a Rin e hizo un tres con sus dedos, SharkBoy miró el calendario y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Se disculpó por su falta de atención y fue salvado por el timbre, Nagisa y Rei habían llegado, saludaron y se acoplaron.

─Antes de hablar del proyecto, Rei y yo le tenemos una noticia. -Dijo Nagisa emocionado- pero.. ¿Dónde está Haru-chan?

─Está en el baño.

─Bueno, la noticia es que ...-Nagisa entró una de sus manos en su abrigo y sacó un papel, lo abrió y lo mostró con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Rei y Yo seremos padres, vamos a adoptar~!

Todos abrazaron y felicitaron a la pareja con alegría, Ai se puso de pie y miró a Rin.

-Yo también tengo que decirles algo. -Rin se tensó.- Rin, por fin han aceptado nuestra solicitud de adopción. Los resultados fueron positivos, somos aptos para tener un niño cómo querías.

Makoto miró expectante a Rin, el cual tenía una expresión muy distinta a la que esperaba, ¿estaba llorando?. Rin se puso de pie, entre lagrimas, besó a Nitori y sonrió.

─Al fin seremos padres. -Esas palabras hirieron a Makoto, quizás por el aprecio que sentía por Haru.-Tanto tiempo esperando este momento.

Makoto sentía un contraste en su mente: Ellos se estaban separando, pero ahora estaban más que juntos e iban a adoptar un bebé. "_**El proceso está tardando demasiado, Al parecer Ai y yo no podremos adoptar. Él quiere una familia, estando conmigo no creo que la pueda tener" **_La razón por la cual se iban a separar era esa, Makoto lo había olvidado, sino fuera por que era requisito para poder adoptar tampoco se hubieran casado, se sentían bien cómo novios, pero si querían familia era necesario estar casados.

─Felicitaciones -Dijo Haru saliendo por el pasillo, Rin se tensó.- No deberán preocupar por adoptar a un desconocido.

Haru puso la prueba sobre la mesa de centro. Ai la tomó y observó, tenía dos signos positivos, miró a Rin consternado y tratando de hablar. El peliplateado inhalo tan profundo que parecía que su nariz sangraría y exhalo con una sonrisa. El silencio era abrumador.

─Mi deseo se ha cumplido. -Todo miraron a Ai extrañados- nuestro bebé tendrá su ADN y su parecido.

─Ai-chan... ¿no estás enojado? -preguntó Nagisa tan consternado cómo el resto- Digo, es que, bueno, es ya sabes..

Nitori negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Rin sentía una gran idiotez en ese momento.

─Verán, sabía que algo sucedía con Rin, pero me alegro que será padre y que la persona es cercana. -En sus ojos aparecieron ciertos destellos de melancolía- Así podremos tener al bebé cerca.

─¿No estás enojado Ai? -Preguntó Rin

─Verás, Rin.. -Nitori le miró con una dulce sonrisa- Cuando una persona ama a otra, es capaz de hacer esto y mucho más.

Rin empezó a llorar y abrazó a Ai, este le abrazaba reconfortándose. Haru miró a Makoto, este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

─Makoto... -Dijo Haruka, Makoto le miró y sonrió a cambio.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

─Ya lo sabía -dijo con toda sinceridad y calma posible- Lo escuché todo anoche, lo siento.

Rin y Haru se miraron, recordaron que estaban haciendo la noche anterior y lo que dijeron, la culpa los invadió.

─Yo tampoco siento enojo, tranquilos, pero no se equivoquen. -Dijo con seriedad el de ojos verdes.- Yo no lo hago por amor. Quiero mucho a Haru, pero no para decir que la amo.

Haru asintió con una sonrisa, ella también se sentía de esa manera.

─ Entonces, ¿van a terminar? -preguntó Rei

─No -Haru miró extrañada, al igual que el resto. Makoto sacó una pequeña cajita de sus pantalones y sonrió.- Haru, casémonos, por el bebé. Necesitaras apoyo y que te cuiden, ademas un bebé debe estar en un matrimonio.

─¿Sólo por el bebé?-preguntó con cierta decepción aceptando el anillo.

─Sólo por el bebé -Dijo con total seriedad.

**Horas más tardes, luego del almuerzo.**

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca del programa y los cambios para mejorarlo.

─El programa tiene bastante fama -dijo Makoto- ¿Por qué no expandimos horizontes?

Todos miraron extrañados, excepto por Nitori, quien estaba analizando la situación.

─Es cómo si leyera mis pensamientos Makoto-san. -todos giraron hacia Nitori- El programa es bastante aclamado en toda Asia, mientras que en otras partes del mundo han de escucharlo por internet con baja calidad.

─¿Qué tal si rompemos las barreras? -Agregó Rei- Aunque será mejor si creamos un espacio del programa, donde puedan escucharlo con la nitidez con la cual trabajamos, y son extranjeros, que tengan la opción de leer el programa subtitulado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

─¿Qué les parecería una oportunidad para quienes se quieren unir a este mundo? -dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, pensaba en WuLee y cómo se esforzaba por aquella letra a medio componer.

─Muchas personas quieren entrar a este mundo, sin contar que quienes están dentro también les gustaría participar. -Dijo el megane.

─¿Qué tal si los retamos? -agregó Rin- Los mejores postulantes competirán y el ganador podría debutar con **N-Record***, además de que el ganador saldrá en el programa. Podría tomarse su tiempo y será beneficioso para todos.

─Es cierto, hace mucho tiempo la compañía no tiene trainees por debutar en el mundo de la música, la mayoría se están concentrando en la actuación.-concluyó Ai.

─Entonces, ¿Lo haremos? -Dijo Haru, todos se miraron.

-¡Lo haremos! -dijeron al unísono.

* * *

_**Viernes 4 de diciembre, 20:00.**_

_**-AL AIRE-**_

_**M: **_Muy buenas noches, SummerHolics. Aquí estamos, es hora de su programa favorito de toda la semana.

_**N:**_ Así es damas y caballeros, ya estamos al aire.

_**R: **_Are you ready? It's SHOW TIME!

Así dieron la bienvenida al programa, como cada semana. Esta noche el invitado especial era Nitori, quien era conocido por ser un gran productor y entrenador deportivo. las líneas estaban congestionadas, sin contar la página que estaba colapsando con los diferentes debates que se hacían en el programa. Luego del opening del programa se colgó dos fotografías a la página. Una era una señora en la floristería con diferentes materiales sobre la mesa y muchas rosas a su alrededor, mientras que la otra imagen era un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas terminado.

**_M: _**Muchos de ustedes han de preguntar ¿Qué significa esas imágenes?. La respuesta las deben enviar ustedes y tendrán una recompensa.

**_N:_** Así es, tal y como lo escuchan. Los participantes serán elegidos por nosotros y una mesa de jurado extra, los cuales son las estrellas que hemos invitado hasta el día de hoy.

_**R: **_Quienes queden como participantes entrenarán en la _N-Record_ para debutar, es cómo un programa de sobre-vivencia de talentos, pero eso no es todo.

_**A:** _Quienes entrenen en mi compañía, sea que debuten o no, podrán tener un contrato, pero sólo el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de tener la entrevista exclusiva con Free!Stereo.

**_M: _**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, los participantes serán anunciados la semana próxima.

**_N: _**Sigan saludables.

**_R: _**Hagan sus deberes.

**_A: _**Mantengan el espíritu.

**Todos_: ¡See you next water time!_**

_**-Fuera del Aire-**_

* * *

Los chicos aplaudieron su trabajo y salieron a cenar, no importaba qué, sus estómagos rugían cómo león en celo. Compraron cervezas y se dirigieron al departamento Tachibana, celebrarían el tercer año del programa, excepto por Haru, ella sólo les acompañaría y comería helado. La borrachera empezó, igual que hace tres años, estaban compartiendo penas y alegrías, Makoto tampoco tomó alcohol, alguien debía estar en juicio y Haru no era la mejor para eso. La canción _**Miracles in December de EXO**_ empezó a sonar en la radio, Nagisa la cantaba a todo pulmón y mucho orgullo. Mientras la canción avanzaba, los chicos dejaban de tomar y se miraban entre sí, sentían su corazón con un inmenso dolor. Rin y Haru dejaban escapar las lagrimas, mientras que Mako y Ai les abrazaban con una tierna sonrisa.

_**"**__**Sólo pensé en mi mismo porque fui egoísta. **__**Tu corazón no vi porque fui muy cruel.  
**__**...  
**__**Y yo nunca supe tu amor agradecerte, pensé que tu amor se detendría al terminar.  
**__**Detengo las ganas de buscarte, pero te extraño más y más, **__**no sabes que mi amor siempre eterno será.**__**"**_

La canción terminó y los sentimientos que habían estado oprimidos seguían saliendo a flote, Nagisa también abrazó a Rei y se dejó llevar por los sentimiento. En este diciembre para ser el inicio, ya habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Se supone que debería ser una ocasión feliz, pero no lo era.

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta emotiva actualización O/**  
Espero les haya gustado tanto cómo a mí. Amo sus reiviews, no saben lo feliz que me haces, me hacen reír bastante *-*  
Como que las amo!

**PD: NO PUEDEN MATAR A DO HYUN CON UN MACHETE xD**

Aclaraciones~  
-**Cuando dije invertir en ella**: No sé en otros países, pero aquí cuando un atleta es sacado de la selección deportiva, el atleta debe devolver el dinero que se ha invertido para que sea de ese calibre.

-**MC**: Maestro de ceremonias, o mejor conocido como los conductores de un programa, un show, un espectáculo.

-**N-Record: **Es la compañía de Ai (Nitori-Record :v)

-**Exo: **Es una BoysBand de chicos Koreanos y Chinos, que son de mis favoritos por su talento y que están bien guapos.

**Hasta la próxima~**


	4. En un sólo día

**N.A: **_Holis ^^, no hay mucho que contar. Espero lo disfruten xd_

* * *

**_Meses más tarde_**

Los chicos habían recibido un montón de respuestas, afortunadamente se dividió el material entre los invitados y ellos escogerían la respuesta correcta basada en lo que Makoto les dijo. Quedaron 5 concursantes, de los cuales ya han sido descartados 3, sólo queda la batalla final entre los finalistas. Un ruido extraño hizo sacar a Makoto de sus pensamientos y corrió hasta la sala de estar, de donde provenía dicho sonido, encontrándose con Haruka y unos jarrones rotos.

─¿Qué sucedió, Haru? –Haru le miró extrañado.- ¿Estás bien?

─No toqué esos vasos –Makoto miró cómo Haru se sentó cansada─ Es un mal augurio, juro que no los toqué.

El castaño se sentó a su lado, acariciando el gran estómago de Haru. Suspiraron. Comenzaba ser frecuente que cosas se rompieran y malos pensamientos aparecieran. Ambos alzaron la vista donde se encontraban los jarrones, sobre estos se encontraba la fotografía de ambos en el día que contrajeron matrimonio en un gran marco, ambos se veían felices, aunque sólo era por la fotografía.

─Makoto -intentó llamar la atención.- la semana que viene… es el séptimo mes.

El castaño sonrió. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, pero él se sentía estancado, todos los días sentía oprimido su pecho, como si el tiempo no fluyera para él.

─Lo sé. –Bajó su mirada hacia las manos de la pelinegra y las acarició con cariño- No entiendo porque te niegas a saber el sexo de…

Haru alzó su dedo índice cómo señal de que debía guardar silencio, se negaba a saber tanto el sexo cómo la cantidad de vida que llevaba en el vientre. En cambio, el castaño si lo sabía, eran gemelos. En poco tiempo habría un niño creciendo en su hogar, mientras que el otro crecería con su padre, Rin tomaría responsabilidad de el que más se le pareciera en lo físico.

La idea de separa a los gemelos sonaba cruel, pero Rin y Ai sólo tenían el consentimiento para criar un infante y ellos no desaparecerían al otro pequeño, ni ocultarían la existencia del otro. Los psicólogos familiares les habían prevenido de tener una confrontación si separaban a los gemelos y en el futuro estos se encuentran, querrían explicaciones y se sentirían traicionados, entre otros conflictos.

En fin, preferirían buscar las soluciones según los problemas llegaran. El problema que más atormentaba a Mako, aparte que le parecía algo tierno, es que uno de los bebés no deja de abrazar a su hermano, es decir, siempre lo abraza de una manera sobreprotectora.

Haru al no saber cómo estaba la situación dentro de su vientre, por voluntad propia y miedo de que algo esté mal, se ha sometido a tratamientos como montar a caballo y tratamientos acuáticos para que los bebés se muevan con más libertad. Makoto llama al más pequeño Kiseki, que significa milagro, el doctor dijo que sería un milagro que naciera a salvo con tremendo hermano mayor; el cual él llama de cariño Sanyu, el cual significa azúcar, por lo cariñoso que es con su gemelo.

─Todo estará bien, Haru -Mako dio un leve beso en su mejilla y le sonrió- Lo prometo.

De pronto surgió un olor a esencia de vainilla y se escuchó el ruido de la batidora, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron a Nitori preparando algo.

─Oh… -dijo Ai al notar la presencia de ambos- Buenos días.

─Buenos días Ai. –dijo Makoto con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba al pequeño- ¿Qué preparas?

─Estoy preparando el glaseado para los browines que están en el horno –lucía emocionado- Rin y yo iremos a visitar a mis padres para darles la noticia y nos quedaremos en la casa de campo hasta que sea el noveno mes, así que pensé que debía ser cortes y prepararles algo cómo disculpas por estar invadiendo su espacio.

─No debiste Nitori –dijo Haru acercándose también.- El doctor fue quien pidió que él padre estuviera cerca, así como tú estuvieras al tanto del embarazo.

─ Pues tómenlo como agradecimiento. –Todos sonrieron. Rin entró en ese momento y abrió el horno, con una cuchara tomo una gran porción de la masa que aún se estaba cociendo.- ¡Rin!, aún eso está crudo, además, no es tuyo.

─Pero tengo hambre –frunció el seño y se acercó al castaño, alzó su brazo derecho y lo posó sombre los hombros de Makoto.- Este gran chico es como mi hermano, no me dejará morir.

Nitori suspiró y señaló hacia el desayunador donde había café y tostadas para el desayuno. Dos horas más tarde, Rin y Ai se estaban despidiendo de la pareja embarazada y ponían en marcha el auto.

Haru miró a Makoto de manera fija.

─Makoto… -dice con un tono dudoso- ¿Ya podemos?

El castaño asintió. Ambos habían estado compartiendo la misma habitación desde que se "casaron", sintiéndose privados de su intimidad y limitados de espacio.

─Será lo mejor. -dijo antes de entrar al edificio.- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aún.

─Oye, Makoto. Hay una caja en la recepción, según el asunto eran cosas para el concurso.

─Pero… -El castaño estaba más que confundido.- El concurso terminó hace meses.

─Lo sé, pero no estaría demás revisarlo. Quien sea que lo envió, lo ha hecho desde muy lejos.

─¿Desde dónde?

─Korea del sur, ademas la fecha es vieja. -dijo tratando de recordar- Quizás se había extraviado.

Algo en Makoto se despertó, su corazón latió emocionado y a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella chica sonriendo surgió en sus pensamientos, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Haru le observó de manera meticulosa. El nunca le había dedicado esa clase de sonrisas.

Una vez en el departamento, el castaño miró la caja algo nervioso. La caja era pequeña, se veía maltratada, por dentro estaba intacta. Había una nota adjunta a un pentdrive:

**_Denos una oportunidad~_**

Makoto conectó el dispositivo a su laptop y buscó sus audífonos, había unos cuantos vídeos, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, uno llamado "_**Lucky**"._

El vídeo empieza, hay cuatro chicos, los cuales se les hacían conocidos.

El castaño buscó otro dispositivo en unos cajones y lo conectó. Había dos vídeos, un titulado "**_Respuesta_**" y otro titulado "**_Lucky_**", por curiosidad abrió el último. _Eran los mismos chicos._ Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Había cuatro chicos frente a la cámara presentándose como Lucky, presentándose y dando una demostración de sus habilidades para el canto y el baile. El vídeo terminaba.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, los chicos eran talentosos, incluso son quienes tienen mayores posibilidades de ganar en el programa. Abrió el otro vídeo, el titulado "respuesta".

**_La señora, al ser mayor, representa la experiencia.-_**dice quien antes se había presentado como el líder del grupo**_\- Se ve que es una señora que ama su trabajo, se puede notar en la manera en que ha preparado el arreglo floral. _**

Suspiró con pesadez y desconectó ese dispositivo, comenzó a revisar el misterioso dispositivo, seleccionó uno llamado "**_Intro_**".

Era el mismo grupo de chicos, estaban bailando un tecno. Según era su turno para demostrar sus habilidades en el baile iba apareciendo sus nombres debajo, todo bien, ninguno que no haya visto, hasta que apareció el último integrante, uno muy particular llamado Do WuLee.

Ahí terminaba el vídeo, con los chicos haciendo una reverencia y aplaudiendo su trabajo. Makoto estaba impactado, volvía a ver el rostro de WuLee, fuera de sus sueños. Era un chico, pero por alguna extraña razón ese hecho le emocionó más la idea. Seleccionó otro vídeo, esta vez,**"Lucky"**.

Los cuatro chicos, de nuevo, pero esta vez la cámara se giró hacia quien estaba grabando, WuLee sonrió y saludo a la cámara. Su voz, su dulce voz, era la narradora de la introducción del grupo.

_**Hola~, nosotros somos ¡Lucky!** –_Dijeron al unísono e hicieron una reverencia, el castaño sonrió ante lo animado que eran los chicos. WuLee siguió hablando-**_ Diré algo curioso, la razón por la cual nos llamamos Lucky._**

Cortometrajes de ellos cantando y bailando hacían el fondo mientras WuLee narraba.

**_Somos cinco chicos de diferentes partes de mundo, unidos por la música y nuestro mal japonés. Lee, o sea yo, soy surcoreano; Urano, es griego; Carson, es canadiense; Kenneth, es escocés; Yi, es chino. ¿qué extraño, no? De países tan opuestos, todos con un padre japonés, estudiamos música a escondidas, entre otras cosas. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos siente años y notamos que nuestras iniciales forman la palabra en inglés "LUCKY". Más que casualidad, creo que esto es suerte o destino._**

El vídeo se pone en negro, se había acabado, o al menos eso parecía. Cuando el castaño iba a cerrar el programa, de repente apareció WuLee, solo, el resto se podía ver durmiendo. Makoto miró la pantalla, esperando de que este hiciera algo, así fue.

Hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

**_La respuesta a su acertijo es sencilla, tardamos más haciendo la recopilación para demostrarles que no solo tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado, sino que también nos hemos esforzado para demostrar que merecemos subir el siguiente escalón hacia el éxito._**

**_La repuesta es: La señora, al ser mayor, representa la experiencia. Se ve que es una señora que ama su trabajo, se puede notar en la manera en que ha preparado el arreglo floral. En cuanto el arreglo, tiene 36 rosas, una por cada mes que el programa ha estado al aire. Es el tercer aniversario del programa._**

Makoto tragó en seco, esa era la respuesta ganadora, sin embargo, ¿por qué él no aparecía en los otros dos vídeos? ¿Por qué él no estaba con el resto del grupo?

El castaño reprodujo los vídeos de ambos dispositivos, estaba más que dispuesto a saber la verdad. Llamó a unos amigos que trabaja en la estación de policías cuando era bombero, aquel tipo trabaja en ambas estaciones, ¡Bingo!, dos horas más tarde tenía la información que necesitaba, pero no eran de su agrado:

-Los vídeos donde aparecen los cinco chicos fueron grabados antes que los vídeos donde sólo aparecen cuatro chicos.

-La diferencia de los vídeos es de tres días.

-Fue ingresado por emergencias debido a múltiples golpes que le habían propiciado, dejándolo con graves hemorragias internas.

-Fue ingresado el día antes del vídeo de los cuatro chicos ser grabado.

-Su prometida disolvió el compromiso y canceló todo lo que correspondía a la boda.

-Fue enviado a Estados Unidos para su tratamiento, al terminar este, se quedará a estudiar en el país extranjero.

Makoto estaba perplejo, todo eso ocurrió en menos de una semana. Se sentía devastado, aquella persona la sentía tan preciada, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Makoto anotó unos datos que su amigo le dio, colgó la llamada y suspiró, frente a él se encontraba Haru con un semblante preocupado.

─Haru… -dijo sorprendido al ver que Haru le abrazaba de la nada, interrumpiendo cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de sus labios.

─ ¿Irás a buscarle? -susurró, sintió como Makoto le abrazaba y asentía con la cabeza. Apretó con fuerza los puños.

Haru sabía que Makoto se había encaprichado con alguien, él mismo se lo contó antes de casarse, él le estaba buscando para que participara en el concurso. Ambos se separaron y el castaño marcó el número que había anotado, timbró tres veces y nadie contestaba, sus manos temblaban, se iba a rendir en esa llamada y llamaría otra vez, pero descolgaron la llamada.

─ ¿Sí, bueno? –contestó en japonés al ver el código de área.

─ ¿Hablo con Do WuLee? -escuchó el silencio por unos instantes y luego un largo suspiro.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

─No es Do WuLee. -dijo con pesadez, pero sintió que debía explicarle algo a esa voz.- Habla Cha WuLee, cambié el apellido de mi padrastro por el de mi padre.

─ Que bueno que he podido contactarme contigo.

─ Disculpe mis descortesía, pero ¿con quién hablo?

Se escuchó una risita por parte de Makoto.

─Tatsuhisa Suzuki de FREE!Stereo –escuchó como el interlocutor se sorprendía y eso le hizo sonreír.- Quisiera hacerte una entrevista, en persona, si no es mucha molestia.

─¡Ehhh! Claro que no será molestia –dijo con cierto nerviosismo- Sólo que… en estos momentos estoy en Estados Unidos y no puedo volver a Japón, no por ahora.

─Pues, ¿te parece si nos vemos esta noche? -No hubo respuesta, entre tartamudeos el más joven asintió.- Nos vemos en unas horas, ya voy a ir al aeropuerto.

Colgó sin esperar una aprobación o en el peor de los casos, una negación. Empezó a preparase para el viaje y Haru le ayudaba con el equipaje, las cosas que necesitaría entre otras más. Gou llegó con sus maletas para cuidar a Haru y que no esté sola. El castaño le deposito un casto beso en los labios antes de irse sin mirar atrás, con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca. Una vez en el avión, durmió lo máximo que pudo, no fue mucho porque se sentía emocionado por ver aquel chico, no le importaba que fuera hombre también, quería verle de nuevo.

En cambio, WuLee estaba limpiando su departamento como podía. A pesar que su tratamiento había terminado, a veces sentía pequeñas molestias donde se encontraron una vez unos grandes moretones. Escuchó el timbre y sintió sus piernas flaquear, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el repartidor de pizza, pagó de más para que se fuera lo más pronto posible, Momotarou era muy parlanchín. Minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar, con todo su mal humor abrió la puerta en un instante.

─ ¿Se te olvidó algo? -dijo exasperado- Hoy no estoy para charlas, nutria naranja.

─ Lo siento, vengo en mal momento –Dijo un alto castaño removiéndose unos lentes de sol, dejando ver sus hermosos orbes verdes. WuLee quedó pasmado y sus mejillas sonrojaron- ¿debí esperar hasta mañana para venir?

─Makoto-San… -Miró extrañado, quien diría que se volverían a ver después de aquella noche.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Verás… -suspiró muy profundo y lo miró a los ojos, tomó su celular pensando que él no le creería lo que estaba apunto de decirle y remarcó un numeró, él celular del menor comenzó a vibrar en sus manos.- Yo soy Tatsuhisa Suzuki, de FREE!Stereo.

El cerebro de WuLee hacía corto circuito, pero esa era la mayor de las pruebas. Aquel chico que le hacía sentir nostálgico estaba frente a él, con la misma sonrisa tierna que en aquella noche. Makoto se acercó despacio y tomó el rostro de Lee en sus manos, éste no se opuso.

─Lee –se acercó más y sintió sus respiraciones mezclarse.- Te extrañé, sé que es inusual, pero es que es…

─Como si te conociera de toda la vida –terminó la frase, ambos sonrieron y Makoto deposito un beso en los labios del menor, él lo correspondió y se aferró a la chaqueta del mayor.- También te extrañé.

* * *

_"Termina la fiesta, cada cual a su casa, yo me voy con tu cara pegada en el alma y sin bien conocerte, ya te comienzo a extrañar..._  
_Tal parece que yo, me acostumbré a ti en un sólo día, que te ando extrañando como si hacen años que te conocía, _  
_tal parece que yo en sólo baile te entregué mi vida, tal parece que el sentimiento venció las reglas que había."_

**Holes, otra vez, ¿se puede extrañar a una persona con sólo haberla visto una vez? Creo que la canción se pega a este par xD. **

**Besitos, hasta la próxima ^^~**


	5. Body Language

**N.A: Este capítulo será más largo, o eso creo xd**

* * *

─Lee –se acercó más y sintió sus respiraciones mezclarse.- Te extrañé, pero es que es…

─Como si te conociera de toda la vida –ambos sonrieron y Makoto deposito un beso en los labios del menor, él lo correspondió y se aferró a la chaqueta del mayor.- También te extrañé.

El mayor se separó mientras le acariciaba el rostro y pasaron al departamento, donde charlaron y comieron pizza mientras veían películas. WuLee sentía su cabeza hecha un desastre, quería muchas explicaciones, así como también el castaño mayor.

Mako le sonrió a Lee, pues estaban viendo una comedia romántica y era el momento del beso, Lee le miró sonrojado. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso rápido, al separarse al sintieron que no era suficiente y siguieron dándose cortos y castos besos, hasta que el castaño profundizó el beso y el menor le miró sorprendido, pero aún así se dejó llevar. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Estuvieron así por un rato, sonriendo y acariciándose con inocencia, al menos por ahora. Makoto acarició la espalda de Lee de una manera tan suave que al menor se le erizó la piel, hasta que en una de esas caricias gimió de manera inconsciente, haciendo que el mayor sintiera arder por dentro. Sus miradas se encontraron, Lee avergonzado por sonido que se escapó de sus labios y Mako sorprendido por cómo se estaba estremeciendo en sus brazos.

El castaño siguió acariciando de la misma manera el rostro de Lee, su blanquecino cuello, otra vez su espalda, esta vez siguió bajando y acarició la espalda baja del más joven. En pocos movimientos logró que aquel bello muchacho se sentara sobre sus piernas, sin detener el beso, sino que lo profundizaron. Lee le encerró con sus brazos en el cuello, mientras que el otro ahora apretaba y soltaba sus muslos como si estuviera amasándolos, esto último provocó que el más joven moviera sus caderas hacia adelante, haciendo que ambos sexos estuvieran en contacto.

Ambos jadearon ante la fricción y se miraron con complicidad, en pocos instantes ya estaban desnudos, sudados y sonrojados, siendo uno, compartiendo un sentimiento y deseo. Ninguno era primerizo en el tema. El doctor le había dicho a la pareja embarazada que el sexo era bueno para los bebés y eso disminuiría la tensión en Haru, además de que Haru se le había ofrecido para que no quedara mal cuando Makoto tuviera otra pareja; en cambio, Lee había tenido pareja por cinco años, con él descubrió que le gustaban los chicos.

Makoto acariciaba la espalda de Lee, éste disfrutaba aquel dulce contacto que era tan opuesto a las estocadas que Makoto le propiciaba. El mayor se detuvo al palpar algo en la piel, Lee rogaba con que Makoto no se sintiera asqueado con la cicatriz en su espalda y antes de poder articular alguna palabra, el teléfono de Tachibana hizo bastante ruido mientras emanaba una molesta señales con el flash. La excitación de ambos había muerto.

─ ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el más joven viendo Makoto estaba molesto consigo mismo. – Mako…

─Lo siento, Lee… -dijo con un poco de timidez mientras veía el cuerpo del menor apenas cubierto en la parte intima.- Por mi culpa el ambiente ha muerto antes que nosotros llegáramos a...ya sabes… Era la alarma de una de las medicinas de Haru.

Lee río con las palabras del grandote, se levantó y le abrazó. En sus adentros se alegraba no causarle repulsión, se dieron un corto beso y le reprochó que apestaba.

─Tomemos una ducha juntos. ─propuso- Claro, si quieres.

─De acuerdo –dijo emocionado- Pero no puedes tocarme mientras nos bañamos, es peligroso, gran pervertido.

Tomaron una ducha juntos y volvieron a donde todo había comenzado, al sofá. Lee jugaba con los dedos de Mako mientras veían una película, en cambio el castaño se estaba embriagando con el olor a shampoo de su niño, el cual estaba recostado en su hombro, sus estómagos rugieron cual león hambriento.

─ ¿Cuándo fue tu última comida, Makoto-san?

─Puedes hablarme con informalidad –dijo con su pasible voz, se sonrojó un poco al recordar el detalle que estaba por contar.- Comí algo antes, luego estuve tan emocionado por volver a verte que no me apetecía comer.

─ Oh…- sus mejillas cambiaron su tono, luego hizo seña de que tenía una idea.- Vamos a comprar algo de comer y damos una vuelta.

Makoto miró su reloj.

─Lee… Son las 3:00 A.M

Lee alzó los hombros restándole importancia y tomó su abrigo, el mayor le imitó y caminaron. Luego de muchas vueltas y algunas compras, miraron un parque y corrieron hasta él. Las flores se veían muy bonitas esta primavera y la brisa era fresca. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas para descansar y hablaron un rato, vieron una barandilla y se acercaron para ver el estanque que estaba al otro lado.

Makoto miró a WuLee, quien a pesar de sus cambios estéticos, se veía igual de hermoso que aquella noche que le conoció. Así mismo Lee miró a Mako, tenía las mismas expresiones de aquella vez. Se acercaron y se dieron un largo beso antes de ir al departamento. Una vez en el departamento, recogieron el desastre que habían causado en la habitación y cenaron.

─Has cambiado, pero te ves bien. –dijo el más pequeño en un suspiro.

─ No soy el único, tú también lo has hecho. –Se acercó haciendo de cuenta que lo examinaba a detalle, él le miró extrañado- Te teñiste el pelo a un color chocolate, veo que perforaste tus lóbulos…

No pudo continuar, la estruendosa risa de Lee no se lo permitió.

─Ya los tenía perforados, aparte de que este es mi color natural, me lo había aclarado para un proyecto. –Sonrió- Pero hablemos más de ti. ¿Tú novia, o ex novia, está o no embarazada? ¿Has hablado con tu amigo?

Makoto sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la mano izquierda, su sonrisa lucía melancólica, Lee sintió un frío en su mejilla y miró la mano de Mako, allí estaba una sortija de plata.

─Me casé con ella. –Sintió que su corazón caía en un abismo, Mako notó que Lee cambió su expresión y retiró la mano de su mejilla, quizás el sonido de algo quebrándose se trataba de su corazón.- Ella está embarazada de él, nos casamos por los bebés, son gemelos. Ya te había contado que no tenía resentimientos hacia ellos.

1ero: Se casó. 2do: Sería padre, aunque no biológico, pero padre es el que cría. 3ero: No de uno, sino de dos. Más golpes para Lee y aunque no dijo algo al respecto, no se enfadó ni nada por el estilo, él no era alguien con posición de hacerlo.

─Ohhhh~ -canturreó y puso una sonrisa en sus labios- Felicidades.

─Disculpa, pero tengo curiosidad. –Dijo tratando de evadir más preguntas por parte del menor.- ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en la espalda?

─Tantas preguntas y una sola respuesta. –Dijo mirando hacia la nada, Mako miraba expectante a que algo más saliera de sus pequeños labios- Es por mi orientación sexual.

Lee le simplificó la historia sin querer dar muchos detalles: Su padrastro a final de cuentas eligió a la prometida de Lee tan rápido como este lo había desafiado. Esa misma tarde ella le confiesa que sólo serán apariencias, puesto a que ella ya salía a escondidas con alguien y Lee revela que es gay. La "prometida" armó un escándalo y deshizo el acuerdo, le contó a Do Hyun, sin mencionar que los amigos de Lee habían llegado después de la "señorita", las razones por la cual tomó esa decisión y se marchó azotando la puerta.

Ese día todos le miraron con repulsión y le agredieron de manera verbal. Cuando sus "amigos", los cuales le dejaron en claro que no querían contacto con él, se marcharon, Do Hyun tomó cartas en el asunto. De manera física, enviándole al hospital con graves heridas. La información que le había dado el agente amigo del mayor empezaba tener forma y encajar. No conformes con eso, sus "padres" le exiliaron sin recursos, pero él sabía que algo así pasaría en cualquier momento y por eso tenía una cuenta con dinero que había ahorrado desde que descubrió que su manera de ser sería un problema para las mentes cerradas que le rodeaban.

Makoto tragó en seco, no se quejaba acerca de lo que sucedía, pero sintió que sólo había abierto otra herida para aquel niño. En cambio, Lee estaba meciendo sus piernas como un niño sobre el colchón mientras miraba el techo, su mirada se encontró con la de Mako y le sonrió.

─Vaya… ha de ser difícil para ti. –Soltó en un ahogado suspiro, aún trataba de digerir la información- Pero… ¿Qué hay de la cicatriz en tu espalda? Cuándo estábamos… bueno en eso,pude sentirla y luego cuando lavé tu espalda también la vi.

─Mi padrastro es un amor, ¿cierto? –dijo con todo el sarcasmo disponible en la tierra- Es un hijo de p*t* que me ha hecho la vida imposible porque no quiero ser el heredero de su empresa. Dice que estoy grande para soñar con el mundo de la música, trató de "despertarme" una vez cuando era niño, me dejó sordo de mi oído izquierdo.

─Joder pero eso es terrible –Lee asintió, pero dijo que si tomaba acciones nadie le creería, aquel hombre amaba con cada hueso a su madre y no se atrevían a dudar eso.- Pero… ¿Cuál es tu edad?

─Tengo 24 años –Makoto se ahogó en su propia saliva, no creía que aquel niño frente a él tenía más de 19 años, eso no era posible.- Tienes 26, lo sé porque soy tu fan number 1~.

El mayor quería sonreír por el gesto, pero las noticias acerca de Lee no eran muy positivas, se limitó a suspirar cansado. Un idea cruzó por su mente, tomó las manos de Lee contra su pecho y le miró fijo.

─Ven a Japón conmigo. Aunque… no puedes, tus estudios y la terapia….

─Ya me gradué de la universidad hace dos años, estoy terminando mi maestría. –dijo sorprendiendo al grandote- Cuando se ama algo, nos esforzamos más por ello. Mis terapias terminaron ayer.

─Entonces, ven conmigo a Japón –dijo ilusionado.

─No tengo a donde ir.

─Vive conmigo.

─Vives con tu esposa.

─Ella sabe que te estaba buscando –Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín- Por favor, ven conmigo…

─No tengo trabajo, no podré pagarte o ayudar con la casa.

─No tienes porque trabajar, sólo concentrarte en los estudios, pero si quieres trabajar, trabaja conmigo en la estación de radio. –dijo más emocionado aún, Lee no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, luego de tantas desgracias, San Siwon se acordó de él.- Rin está de vacaciones en la estación y cuando termine sus vacaciones ya será padre.

─No bromees así, por favor –dijo bajito- Además, mis muebles están en casa de Do Hyun. Estos muebles lo trae el piso.

─Cuando lleguemos a Japón los vamos a buscar. Juntos. Te acompañaré

─No te vas a rendir, ¿cierto? –Makoto negó y WuLee suspiró cansado, recogió sus chocolates cabellos hacia atrás.- De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Makoto tomó su mano izquierda y se quitó la sortija, Lee miró confundido la escena. Luego de guardar la sortija, Makoto se acercó a Lee y tomó su rostro en sus manos, lo acarició un par de veces y Lee reaccionó de buena manera, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar y aceptando el beso que ahora el mayor le brindaba. Durmieron abrazados el resto de la noche, presentían que no sería la última vez que compartirían su espacio vital, nunca habían sentido tanta calma estando de esa manera con otra persona.

Luego de despertar, ambos siguieron su rutina de aseo y empezaron a empacar. Rato más tarde Lee volvió de comprar fruta del desayuno, debían comer eso o perderían el vuelo. Lee tría una banana en los labios, Makoto se sonrojó recordando lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

─Pervertido~ -dijo divertido

─Mira como me pones –Bromeó mirando hacia su entrepierna, ambos rieron y se dieron un par de besos.

─Si seguimos así llegaremos tarde.

─Lee… -le llamó y éste sólo alzó la vista, iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo.

Quería seguir bromeando, pero no podían. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar dos boletos de último momento con el destino hacia Japón, no podían desaprovechar. Se apresuraron y Lee se despidió de su antiguo apartamento, se iría a vivir con Makoto.

Las horas de vuelo las aprovecharon para recobrar energías, durmieron apoyados uno del otro y con las manos entrelazadas. Una vez en suelo Japonés, se dirigieron al departamento de Mako, al tocar el timbre quien les recibió fue Haru. El castaño le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla, ésta se quedó esperando aunque fuese un casto y desabrido beso en los labios, luego el castaño tomó su maleta y las de Lee para llevarlas a sus respectivos cuartos.

─ ¿Y tú eres…?

─Soy …─Lee observó el cuadro que se veía desde cualquier ángulo de la casa, era el retrato de la boda de Makoto, aquella mujer tenía un abultado vientre y una sortija, si no era la mujer del castaño no podía imaginarse a alguien más. Haru alzó una ceja al no obtener respuesta inmediata.- Soy Cha WuLee.

─Tachibana Haruka –dijo observándole- Como se nota en mi apellido, soy la esposa de Makoto.

* * *

Se le juntaron las cachorras a Mako-Chan. No me gustan las peleas callejeras, pero esta sería una muy interesante xD Lamento el Lemmon tan mediocre, pero escribir una escena sexual, más si es homo, con tu madre en la misma habitación no es inspirador en lo absoluto:v, pero en otro será... ¿oh no? a no ser...

Gracias por leer ^^~


	6. War of Hormone

**N.A: Holis~ Vengo a dejarles su navidad antes de tiempo ¡jojojo! Bueno, bueno... Es que se lo han ganado, es su premio -Les arroja la actualización del fic- Me han echo reír bastante xD. ¡Bueno es hora del drama!  
**

**SHOW TIME:**

* * *

Y ahí estaba, en el departamento de su lindo chico, siendo recibido por Haruka, la "esposa embarazada". Haruka había puesto la mano izquierda, donde tenía la sortija de matrimonio, sobre su gran estómago, queriendo marcar territorio. Lee alzó su ceja izquierda, sus intentos eran en vano, él sabía las razones por las cuales se casó con ella y que esas razones no le vinculaba de manera sanguínea al castaño mayor. Lee sonrió, incluso mostró su sonrisa de ojos*, no se iba a cabrear con la gorda.

─Un placer en conocerla -Iba agregar algo más, pero Makoto volvía hacia ellos- Señora Tachibana.

Makoto escuchó con atención y miraba de manera fija a Lee, éste le sonreía con ironía, Haru al sentir la presencia del castaño se le enganchó como sanguijuela en un abrazó posesivo. Lee suspiró, sin bien llegar, ya quería irse.

─¿Qué cenaremos? –dijo Makoto con el rostro cansado, tratando de masajearse uno de sus hombros por el cansancio del viaje.- ¡Me muero de hambre!

─Si quieren, yo puedo prepara la cena –Se ofreció Lee- Sé cocinar muy bien.

─Yo preparé la cena –contradijo al más joven- Yo soy chef.

Podía sentirse la tensión, ambos competían por la atención de Tachibana, el cual se sentía frustrado. Haru comenzó a preparar la cena y Lee se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas. Makoto salió de la habitación y buscó un futón para Lee. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta notó que estaba semi-abierta, la abrió, pero el joven no se dio cuenta de su presencia porque murmuraba con un tono molesto por lo que Mako se recostó en el marco y disfrutó de la escena.

Makoto se ahogó en sus pensamientos, conocía a Do Hyun, era un gran negociante y el mejor inversionista que conocía, también habían hecho negocios por años y siempre había visto el lado bueno de aquel señor. De pronto Lee se dio unos leves goles en la frente contra el piso y suspiró con pesadez, estaba recostado boca abajo y se giro boca arriba, volteó hacia la figura que le creaba sombra, estaba frente a Makoto, éste le sonreía.

─¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? –Preguntó, viendo como Makoto entraba al dormitorio y dejaba el futón a su lado.- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora despierta? Me gustaría prepararte… bueno, prepararles el desayuno.

Lee se corrigió con un las mejillas sonrosadas, sin importar que estuviera "casado" le gustaba mucho Makoto.

─Despierto a las 6:00 A.M, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo. –Dijo tomándole las mejillas entre sus manos y acariciándolas con la yema de sus dedos.- Tú descansa, mañana te presentaré con mis padres y luego iremos a tu casa, bueno, la casa de Do Hyun.

El menor asintió ladeando su cabeza de manera vertical, estaban a escasos centímetros, así que sus narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones empezaban a mezclar, Makoto se acercó de manera tortuosa para Lee, pero lo logró, sus labios estaban en un dulce contacto que les gustaría haber profundizado.

─La cena está lista. –se escuchó desde la cocina, asustando al par de amantes.- Dense prisa, o los buscaré yo misma.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose al último cuarto de pasillo, el de Lee, los amantes se reincorporaron y se pusieron de pie con intención de ir a la cocina encontrándose con una embarazada en el medio del camino con una gran cuchara de madera.

─Estaban tardando mucho. –Dijo enfadada- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

─Acabas de llamar. –contradijo Lee.

─Makoto –señaló con el cucharon, - Si tanta hambre tenías ¿por qué no fuiste de inmediato? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no permaneciste en la cocina?

─Sólo organizábamos las cosas de Lee –Haru alzó una ceja ante la confianza que el castaño se tomaba para llamar al menor por su primer nombre- Mañana iremos a buscar sus cosas a casa de sus padres.

─ ¿Se quedará a vivir? –sonaba irritada mientras que Mako afirmaba y Lee sonreía vistorioso- No puedes salir mañana.

─¿Por qué? –Mako frunció el ceño

─Quizás este era el mal augurio –susurró por lo más bajo refiriéndose a que Lee se quedara a vivir con ellos, a lo que Mako abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -Deberíamos ir a cenar.

Indignada, Haru se fue a la cocina seguida por los amantes. Luego de cenar, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación. Haru convenció a Mako para dormir juntos, con la excusa de que debían al menos guardar la apariencia de que eran una pareja de casados, en realidad, insistió hasta que el castaño aceptó.

Alrededor de las 5:00 A.M., Makoto sintió un fuerte movimiento en su cama, al abrir los ojos vio como un robusto celaje corría de manera violenta saliendo de la recamara, Mako gritó asustado, pero luego escuchó horcadas desde el baño, se trataba de Haru.

Corrió hasta el baño y se encontró con Haru vomitando, con la pijama llena de sangre, al igual que sus labios. Corrió asustado hasta la habitación y buscó una toalla, al volver al baño se acercó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. La sentó sobre un pequeño banco que tenían en el baño mientras limpiaba la sangre en el toilette.

─No tomaste tu medicina –reprochó con mucho enojo sin elevar la voz.

─Lo olvidé, ya, lo siento –dijo sin mirarle. Makoto se acercó a ella y la empezó a desvistir.

─Debes tomar todos tus medicamentos –Su voz estaba nerviosa y suave, pero sobre todo asustado.

Makoto terminó de desvestir a Haru, le iba ayudar a ducharse, ésta posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Makoto. El castaño sólo dormía con un bóxer y el pantalón de pijama, por lo que no se le dificultó desnudarse en esa posición. Entraron a la ducha y se ducharon lo mejor que podían.

─ ¿En serio olvidaste que día es hoy?

─Nuestro 7mo aniversario –dijo sin ganas- Lo sé, pero no puedo celebrar contigo.

─ ¿Por los planes que tenías con WuLee? –bufó, estaba irritada. Haru sintió observada, por lo que se acercó más a Makoto y lo besó con frenesí, éste no se negó.

Habían dejado la puerta abierta por culpa de las prisas, WuLee les observaba con un semblante triste, no lo hacía con intenciones. Desde que su madre se casó con Do Hyun, había desarrollado con un sueño en extremo ligero y con tal alboroto era lógico despertase, aunque no tenía esperado ver esa escena.

Lee juntó la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación como si no hubiera sucedido algo, cuando en realidad lo había visto todo. Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero Morfeo no se apiadaba de él, hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. El pequeño tocó su rostro, justo donde estaba la lágrima, la miró y se rió como estúpido. Tal y como se sentía, como un tonto que abandonó lo poco que le había costado tanto poseer al primer postor, uno que le ofrecía poco, pero lo poco que le ofrecía era todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Golpeó un par de veces el futón de manera violenta, pero silenciosa, no debía llamar la atención. Encendió el aire acondicionado y apretó los ojos con fuerza, trataría de dormir a como dé lugar, iría a buscar trabajo en cuanto el sol saliera, aportaría algo y ahorraría para trasladarse a Korea para terminar sus estudios. Cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ojos, la alarma de Makoto espantó su prematuro sueño, maldijo y se dirigió a la cocina como pudo para preparar algo que desayunar. Iba con paso lento y pesado, pero el aroma a café activo sus sentidos.

Makoto estaba buscando el azúcar para su café, por instinto alzó la mirada y gritó asustado. WuLee se había levantado con los pelos de punta, literalmente, con grandes y negras ojeras, también tenía rostro de zombie.

─Joder, no grites tan temprano. –Algo más por agregar a la lista, y es que estaba irritado.- Deja de apuntarme con la cuchara azucarada, si hubiese sido un cuchillo ya me habrías matado.

─¡Tú casi me matas del susto! –dijo aún temblando.

─ ¿Casi te mato del susto? –Alzó las cejas sintiendo una leve ofensa en su orgullo. NADIE se veía bien recién levantado, aunque en realidad él no durmió y quizás eso lo hacía ver peor, pero no era para matar a alguien del susto.- ¿Tan feo me veo recién levantado?

─Sí –respondió Haru al ver que Tachibana no le respondía al menor.- Ya eres feo normal, pero recién levantado… eres de feo de cojones.

─Nadie te mandó a opinar, -Eso sí lo había ofendido, le había preguntado a Makoto por la chulería del momento, pero no se quedaría atrás.- Gorda.

─ ¡Lee! –Le llamó la atención al menor- Es muy temprano para discutir, eso también va para ti, Haruka.

Ambos mencionados rodaron los ojos con desinterés, pero el menor sonrió para sí mismo, al menos no le habían llamado por su nombre completo como a Haruka. El trío se sentó a desayunar, Lee miró la mesa entre asqueado y sorprendido. Sorprendido: Makoto le preparó un delicioso Kimchi; mientras que para él sólo preparó un café con un sándwich de atún y queso; se sentía asqueado por el desayuno de Haru, según Makoto siempre desayunaba eso desde que "su sentido del gusto" cambió debido al embarazo: Helado de pizza y ajo con trozos de caballa, pero eso no era lo único, de bebida tenía jugo de remolachas con aloe vera.

Lee rodó los ojos en desapruebo y se dedicó a su llamativo kimchi, tan emocionado estaba que llenó la cara de salsa, haciendo reír a Haru por lo infantil que era, pero en cambio, Mako tomó una servilleta y limpió con gusto los resto de salsa. Ambos se sonrieron con ternura, esto no le causó gracia a la embarazada.

─Pásame la sal Makoto. –Exigió, mató el aura que habían creado el par de chicos, el mayor no pudo mirarle un poco enfadado.- ¿Por favor?

─Ten. –Le pasó suspirando.

Al rato terminaron de desayunar y Lee limpió la cocina. Makoto se estaba bañando, por lo que Haru aprovechó para hablar con Lee.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─No comprendo a lo que te refieres.

─ ¿Por qué te vienes a vivir con nosotros? –estaba empezando a molestarse, a Lee le daba igual, pero comenzaba a irritarle aquella mujer.- Esto es un matrimonio, ¿No crees que estorbas?

─Tu "esposo" me convenció de venir a vivir con él. –Recalcó la última parte. No sentía que estorbaba en realidad.- En realidad, no me siento un estorbo, ¿Acaso me ves como competencia?

─Nosotros, niño, a vivir con nosotros. –le corrigió, pero le importaba un comino al menor.- No te veo como competencia. Hoy es nuestro 7mo aniversario de pareja y estoy embarazada.

Haru sonreía victoriosa, pero Lee de la nada rió por lo alto y se golpeaba las rodillas con ambas palmas de la mano. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Sencillo, el patético método en que ella trataba de ridiculizar su amor por el mayor. Luego de secarse las lágrimas de risa, Lee se fue al baño sin decir media palabra, sólo se escuchó la ducha por unos minutos, luego una puerta cerrarse y dejando aparecer un Lee cambiado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y salió chispa de ellas, ya se iba a buscar empleo, pero la voz de Makoto se interpuso.

Makoto se estaba preparando para ir al trabajo en el banco y no se decidía que ponerse, por lo que llamó a Lee y le pidió ayuda en cuanto lo vio pasar. Luego de medirse un par de traje en total silencio, debido a que Lee sólo lo juzgaba con el pulgar, al fin encontró uno para el agrado del menor.

─Al fin te decides –dijo cansado. Lee le miró cortante, estaba de mal humor aún.- ¿Por qué estás tan tajante?

─Tu adorable esposa me pone de mal humor. –tan directo y sincero como siempre.

─No es su culpa. –le defendió.

─¿De quién es la culpa?

─Tú eres un hombre

─¿Ahora tengo la culpa de haber nacido con un pene? –Lee alzó una ceja y sonrió ladino, Mako negó la suposición- ¿Entonces qué?

─Ella es una mujer

─Continúa –dijo con falsa curiosidad- tus observaciones de anatomía pasarán a la posteridad.

─Mi mujer está embarazada, es todo culpa de las hormonas. ─Lee alzó una ceja ante tal defensa."Mi mujer" retumbaba en los oídos del menor, de verdad había sido un tonto en volver a Japón- Eres un hombre y no es algo que puedas comprender.

─Debiste usar condón entonces. –Ese comentario hirió a Mako en lo más profundo, Lee sabía que no era el padre de las criaturas, pero el mayor no dejaba de herir sus sentimientos y él no era del tipo que se dejaba pisotear.

─Ten más cuidado de lo que dices ó…-El teléfono de Lee comenzó a sonar, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

Lee miró su teléfono y sonrió abiertamente, Makoto observaba en silencio la escena, hasta que por fin contestó, pero lo hizo en koreano.

_-¿Sí diga?- sonríe- _

_-¿Desde cuándo eres tal formal, Wuwu?_

_-¿Desde hacía cuánto no me llamabas así? –Sonrió tímido y su interlocutor dejó escapar una risilla coqueta.-En fin, ¿para qué me llamas?_

Makoto observaba cada detalle, no podía entender lo que decía, obvio porque no sabía koreano, pero no le gustaba lo que veía.

_-¿Me extrañas?_

_-¡Claro que te extraño!_

Hasta el momento lo único que Makoto había entendido era "¿_Sí diga?"_ y "_Te extraño", _gracias a que Haru veía muchos doramas y esa son las palabras que ellos más repiten.

_-Veámonos, hoy. Estoy en Japón._

_-¡De acuerdo! –tomó un bolígrafo de Makoto y anotó un par de cosas en la palma de su mano, se veía muy feliz- Hasta más tarde._

_-Adiós, Wuwu. Te …_

_-¿Amo? –Concluyó un poco avergonzado, pero el interlocutor asintió, causando una sensación cálida en Lee.- También yo. Nos vemos esta noche._

"_Amo_" Esa era otra palabra que Makoto conocía y no le gustaba lo que estaba presenciando, su precioso niño sonaba coqueto por teléfono, aparte que habló en su idioma natal, tal vez para no le entendieran. Lee colgó sonriente, Makoto le miró expectante, quizás era su madre extrañándolo.

─Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo ir por los muebles como quedamos. –Eso descartaba la idea que se tratara de su madre.- Me surgieron planes.

─Bien –dijo con calma, eso no le gustó a Lee. ¿Acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo?- Tengo planes con Haru, es nuestro séptimo año, aparte que me propuso que fuéramos al doctor por el asunto del embarazo.

─Bien. –respondió de la misma manera que lo había hecho Makoto, sólo que éste se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Sentía que debía añadir algo más para que el mundo arda.-¡Oh, por cierto! No creo que duerma aquí esta noche. Diviértanse mucho, yo también lo haré.

¡BOOOM! La bomba que Mako llevaba explotó. Se acercó a Lee y le besó con frenesí, Lee no aceptó, era un beso de rabia. Makoto al notar que no cedía, coló una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor, provocando que en su primer jadeo Makoto hiciera una intromisión a su boca.

Acarició lentamente el tan suave y blanco cuello de Lee con sus manos antes de posarlas en sus cadera y espalda, dejó de besarle y ahora acariciaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz, olfateando y sintiendo más de cerca la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos. Se detuvo en la clavícula y la besó, acarició el área con la lengua provocando gemidos por parte de Lee, entonces chupó con fuerza la delicada zona. Lee captó lo que en realidad planeaba, iba a marcarlo y no lo permitiría, se retorció un par de veces a su favor logrando escaparse del agarre.

─Se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar Makoto –dijo recuperando el aliento. Por suerte que hay métodos para desaparecer las molestas e innecesarias marcas, ¿Cierto?

Makoto entendió el mensaje, se vería con alguien y no debía haber evidencias. Más cabreado que un político que pierde por un punto, salió azotando la puerta. Lee sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de ser el único que sufra. Minutos después se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una crema que le habían recetado en las terapias para eliminar moretones en tiempo express. Salió con una pequeña mochila en los hombros y suspiró antes de salir, Haru no estaba, quizás se había ido con Makoto a lo de la cita con el médico. Primero saldría buscar empleo y luego compraría algunas cosas antes del encuentro.

─Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. –Se colocó unos lentes de sol mientras sonreía.

Mientras Lee sonreía campante, Makoto se martillaba la cabeza pensando en qué diablos había pasado. Él no era inseguro, pero de pronto los celos le estaban carcomiendo todo. Debía averiguar con quien diaablos había hablado Lee, lo haría, tenía los contactos para hacerlo.

* * *

_Comencemos con las aclaraciones -o la aclaración, lol-_: **La sonrisa de ojos** _es la manera en que los ojos -algunos- se achinan cuando una persona sonríe_ c:  
Por cierto, con llamarle gorda a Haru -por su embarazo- no lo hacía en ofensa, seré tía -de nuevo- y le digo gorda de cariño :v

Aquí les traje una sensual actualización -la inspiración llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba- espero la disfruten. Por cierto, les dejo un regalito -saca su billetera-:  
Tengan vales para que compren lo que quieran en la tienda otaku más cercana :v, también les traje galletitas y muchooooooooo amor:3

Bueno, es tarde en mi país y tengo que ir a la universidad temprano (/è.é)/.  
Manténganse saludables, hasta la próxima actualización. Sayo ~


	7. Sex Trip

_**N.A: ¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^. Bueno, aquí está su sensual actualización~**_

**Pondré las aclaraciones aquí, así cuando se encuentren con esas palabras no se sientan confundidos.:)  
**

**¡Hay Lemmon!  
**  
_**Hyun**_: Es como un chico,hombre,macho,varón debe referirse a un chico,hombre,macho,varón mayor que él (en Korea).  
_**Oppa(GangnamStyle~na mentira xD)**_: Es para hermano, pero usualmente las koreanas lo utilizan para el chico que les gusta (versión koreana del sempai xD)  
**La canción** que escuchan es _**Sex trip **_ de **_Jay Park _**-Oppa, que guarradas cantas xD-

_**Sexy Ladies, IT'S SHOW TIME!**_

* * *

Contempló los rayos solares y disfrutó de la brisa primaveral. Caminó hasta la acera y tomó un taxi, la dirección que le habían dado no tenía la mínima idea de donde era, pero su anfitrión apenas había vacacionado una vez en Japón, él sabía menos. Se sintió estúpido, era una cuadra más delante de donde estaba. Allí vio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios a la persona que le esperaba. Sousuke Yamazaki.

─¡Serás idiota! –Dijo Sousuke dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- Te extrañé tanto Wuwu…

─Yo también te extrañé –Lee correspondió el melancólico abrazo para luego rozar sus narices y mirarse directo a los ojos como un par de bobos.

─Estamos en un lugar público, par de estúpidos. –Se escuchó una voz femenina- ¿Qué creen que hacen?

─¡Kisumi!–Saludó, a su manera, a la chica de rosáceos, ondulados y cortos risos. Luego de abrazarla notó que había un infante entre sus piernas.- ¡Te dejaste engordar de Sousuke!

─Fue un milagro –dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes- En esos cinco años dejaste a Sou más seco que el Sahara.

Ese comentario sonrojó a Lee, trayéndole gratos recuerdos. Un día, cuando tenía 14 años, WuLee visitó un club para adultos por primera vez con la intensión de sentirse más hombre, lo que no sabía es que ese día se convertiría en hombre de otra manera. Perdió su virginidad, sólo que la perdió de un lugar más al sur. Entre tragos, Sousuke confesó ser el dueño del local luego de que Lee le confesará tener 14 años, cuando la edad mínima era 22. Ambos rieron y terminaron haciendo el amor de nuevo, porque entre ellos nunca hubo sexo.

Resultó ser que Sousuke era el maestro de música de la escuela de a la que asistía el menor. Habiendo 10 años de diferencia, el tiempo y par de encuentros casuales, Sousuke y Lee se convirtieron en amantes oficiales, puesto a que Sou estaba casado con Kisumi, pero él "le contó" a su mujer que salía con el menor, a fin de cuentas era un matrimonio arreglado desde antes de ellos nacer. Se querían, sí, pero como amigos. Kisumi siempre ha sido una mujer llena de vida y abierta de pensamiento, sólo amó a un hombre en su vida, pero su padre lo "envió a otro país"por asuntos de trabajo, aunque en realidad era para que nadie intervenga entre ella y Sousuke.

─Al parecer la prueba que les hice fue un fiasco. –dijo decepcionada mientras cargaba al pequeño.

Ambos chicos sonrieron recordando la otra cara de Kisumi, la ferviente escritora de Boys Love. Cuando ambos terminaron su relación, la fémina insistió en que siguieran viéndose y tocándose frente a ella "para matar la pasión entre ambos", cuando en realidad ella utilizaba el material para sus historias.

─ A ver, ¿quién es el campeón? –Dijo lee moviendo sus dedo para jugar con el pequeño.

─ Su nombre es SouMi, pero le llamamos Bambam.

─¿No un nombre agresivo para un niño tan pequeño? –el niño frunció el entrecejo e intentó lanzarse a Lee, pero no lo logró gracias a su madre, quien le sostenía con fuerza, dejándole retorciéndose en su pecho. –Retiro lo dicho, ¡este niño es el hijo de Lucifer!

SouMi ó Bambam, lucía adorable para sus casi dos años. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres: comenzando por la mezcla de los nombres de sus padres, (Sou)suke-Kisu(Mi). Siguiendo por su cabello rosa y ondulado como su madre; con ojos color turquesa, con párpados algo decaídos como los de su padre; unos inflados cachetes justos para su rostro, muy suaves a la vista; aparenta un semblante tierno como Kisumi, pero en realidad se puede notar con el mal humor la personalidad de Sousuke.

─No le llames así –Reprochó Kisumi- Anda, Bambam, saluda a tu Hyung*.

─Oppy.. ─dijo el niño entre balbuceos- Snoopy-oppa*.

─¿Snoopy?

─Debe ser por tus extrañas cejas –burló el mayor- Se está vengando por haberle llamado pequeño.

Los padres rieron, en cambio Lee suspiró.

─Hagamos un trato –Bambam alzó las cejas dando a entender su interés, tan pequeño y sabía de negocios.- Te llevo a comer helado, todo el que quieras, y tú me llamarás Hyung, ¿de acuerdo?

Bambam asintió. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta encontrar una heladería, era perfecto para ellos por los juegos en los cuales el pequeño podía jugar mientras ellos conversaban. Se pusieron al día acerca de sus progresos. Sousuke tenía su propia escuela en korea desde hacía unos años, Kisumi seguía escribiendo, sólo que con la llegada de Bambam a sus vidas optó por escribir historias de otros géneros. Lee también los puso al tanto de su situación.

─Entonces, ¿qué hiciste al respecto? –asombrada por la información no dejaba de parpadear mientras le miraba.

─Que más iba hacer… Le dije que se divirtiera esta noche, porque yo también lo iba hacer. –sonrió mirando a la nada, le había contado todo, absolutamente todo, a sus amigos.- Así que esta noche me quedaré con ustedes.

─Ni de coña –se negó la mujer con el ceño fruncido- Se irán de fiesta esta noche y celebrarán a lo grande nuestro reencuentro. Como es obvio yo me quedaré para cuidar a Bambam… Hablando de él –Observó con detenimiento los juegos tratando de encontrar a su hijo- Sousuke, ve y juega con SouMi, si no hay un adulto con él no podrá disfrutar de otros juegos.

─De acuerdo –sin decir más, se paró y fue a jugar con su hijo. Sabía que su mujer tenía que hablar a solas con el menor.

La conversación inició como siempre, entre risas.

**-Mientras tanto, en el despacho del doctor…-**

─A ver Haruka, ¿cómo va el proceso? ─El doctor observó a Haruka y a Makoto─ ¿Ya quieres saber que hay dentro de tu vientre?

─Sí, ─se mostró más emocionada y miró a Makoto, quien sólo pensaba en la escena que había ocurrido en su departamento- He seguido mi medicación.

El doctor asintió y procedieron donde se encontraban los utensilios necesarios. Makoto no supo cuando hicieron el chequeo a Haruka, sólo pensaba en Lee. Al salir, Haru no dejaba de mirar las imágenes que el doctor le había entregado. Estaba viendo por primera vez a las vidas que portaba en su interior, sintió un gran vuelco en el estómago al escuchar los latidos de sus pequeños, ¿cómo había negado la oportunidad de disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles tantas veces?

─Te invito un helado, al parecer Kiseki y Sanyu te han alegrado el día. –Haru se mostró algo molesta- ¿Sucede algo mal?

─Escogiste el nombre tú solo.

─Rin y Ai me han ayudado. Siempre actuaste como si no los quisieras. ─Le miró de manera acusatoria- Incluso, cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada, le ofreciste el bebé a Rin. Eso deja mucho por juzgar.

─Él es el padre.

─Decidiste por él ─Haru bajó la mirada sin añadir más- vamos por tu helado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una heladería que no quedaba muy lejos de su apartamento. La pelinegra casi se cae a causa de unos mareos, pero el castaño fue ágil y sostuvo su mano, desde ahí caminaron de la mano. Al llegar a la heladería, los casados se toparon con Lee, quien iba saliendo acompañado de una pelirosa, ambos muy sonrientes. La mirada de Lee se encontró con la de Mako, éste alzó una ceja al verle tan campante al lado de la chica, en cambio Lee sonrió al ver con descaro las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Sin decir si quiera algún gentilicio, siguieron cada cual su camino.

Minutos más tarde, Lee caminaba con paso pesado y el ceño fruncido. Sentía que Makoto jugaba con él cada vez que podía, pero eso le pasaba por meterse con un hombre comprometido, por segunda vez. La primera vez funcionó, aunque él y Sousuke tenían una conexión especial. Según lo que le había contado muy angustiada Kisumi, Sousuke no ha tenido aventuras desde que terminó su relación con Lee, eso le asustaba porque prefería que él tuviese aventuras con hombre y no con mujeres. Esta vez comprobó que porque algo salga bien una vez, no significa que saldrá igual a la segunda. Suspiró dejando salir todo lo que le oprimía, desde que conoció a Makoto es lo único que hacía. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Kisumi, le observaba cada gesto.

─¿Era él?¿Esa es su esposa? –El castaño asintió- Vaya que te has metido en un lio bien gordo. –Kisumi posó su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y soltó una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que Sousuke y Bambam, quienes iban mucho más adelante para dejarles hablar tranquilos, se giraran a verles.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó el mayor cuando llegó hasta ellos con el niño en brazos- Son muy ruidosos juntos.

─Ustedes eran más ruidosos juntos cuando… -Sou cubrió los oídos del pequeño Bambam y Lee extendió la palma de su mano hasta taparle la boca a la chica, esta le lambió haciendo que la retirara con una cara de asco.- Ustedes deberían volver, me pone triste el verlos separados. No me conformo con su bromance.

Sí, todo fue gracias a ella. Esa noche, cuando Lee y Sou se "encontraron" por primera vez, fue un capricho de la pelirosa que su esposo saliera con ese chico porque ella lo encontró lindo y apto para hacer feliz al castaño.

─Lo siento, Kisumi –se disculpó el más joven del triangulo amoroso- Pero esto lo hacemos por ti y por Bambam.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Quiero ser un padre ejemplar para Bambam –confesó Sou sonriéndole a su esposa- Quiero ser un buen hombre contigo también, Kisumi. Te quiero Kisumi, por eso, entre Lee y yo no puede haber algo más que este bromance que tú has creado.

─Y que no podemos dejar –agregó entre risas- Te queremos, ambos, por tal quiero que tengan un buen matrimonio. Dense la oportunidad para quererse. ¿O piensas ser una vieja amargada a la que nadie quiere? Inténtenlo por Bambam, por favor…

─De acuerdo –abrazó al par de chicos altos, se sentía mejor- Pero esta noche, que sea la última. Salgan de copas y diviértanse, una vez llegues a casa –señaló a su marido- empezarás con tu papel de esposo fiel.

Se dejó llevar del ambiente, contoneando sus caderas al son de la música y moviendo su cabeza siguiendo las luces que iban en diferentes direcciones. Tomó varias copas antes de actuar de manera tan libre, haría y desharía, luego culparía al alcohol. Lee alzó su tragó y aulló como un lobo, estaba siendo el alma de la fiesta en aquel chispeante club. Sousuke, en cambio, tomaba unos pocos tragos y observaba a Lee, sabía que eso sólo era una facha para liberar todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Tomó el celular de Lee y marcó un número, dijo un par de palabras y colgó. Borró su travesura del historial.

Giró, dio un paso hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás, se movía con gracia y daba un trago a su bebida. No estaba ebrio, pero fingía estarlo. En una de sus vueltas vio a Kisumi acercarse, a fin de cuentas decidieron contratar a una niñera y salir a disfrutar los tres por los viejos tiempos, pero su rostro no mostraba diversión.

─¿No deberías volver a casa? Has tomado mucho… -sonaba preocupada y lo reflejaba en sus acciones- No he tomado, si quieres te llevo a casa.

─Quiero disfrutar un poco más del ambiente. –Alargó su rostro, seguía sintiéndose cansado de todo lo que sucedía.- Por favorsito, Kisu~

─De acuerdo… pero baila conmigo una canción.

Y así sucedió, bailaron y disfrutaron el momento, hasta que Lee se sintió un poco mareado y le pidió disculpas a la mujer, podía sentir como su estómago estaba a punto de sacarlo todo. Le pidió que le esperara, se sentía mal y sería mejor descansar. Caminó con paso firme hasta el baño, el mareo quizás se debía a las luces, porque en realidad no se sentía ebrio. Se detuvo en seco una vez entró al baño, aquella amarga sensación de vomitar desapareció junto con cualquier rastro de alcohol en la sangre cuando vio a Makoto al final de los cubículos. Se veía serio, en cambio Lee fingió estar ebrio e ignorarlo.

─Espera un momento. –Agarró a Lee por sus ropas cuando iba saliendo del espacio. Recordaba lo que había pasado en su recamara, la heladería y hacía unos momentos en la pista de baile- Vayamos a casa.

─¿Estás loco? –Sonrió un poco y retiró las manos del grandote- No iré a tu casa, donde está tu esposa embarazada, en estas condiciones.

─De acuerdo –volvió a tomarle, pero ahora con más fuerzas y le sacó del antro, llevándole a su auto.- Iremos a otra parte.

Lee no comentó, saldría perdiendo contra Makoto en cuanto a fuerza si se oponía y estaba más que obvio que éste no entraría en acuerdo con él, prefirió ahorrar energías. Cuando el auto se detuvo, miró a su alrededor y sus mejillas se coloraron, estaban en un hotel.

─¿Qué hacemos aquí? –inquirió algo asombrado.

─No quieres dormir en casa, así que… -le señaló la entrada con su mano derecha- entremos.

Ambos entraron, el mayor cargaba consigo una pequeña maleta que dejó curioso al pequeño. Lee miró la habitación, había sólo una cama y la habitación, por tonto que lo parezca, se sentía agobiante. No era acogedora, no era romántica, no era especial. Makoto abrió la maleta y Lee alzó una ceja, dentro de la maleta había ropa y ropa interior, así como también un par de toallas pequeñas.

─ Es para caso de emergencias, ten –le pasó una de las toallas, un bóxer y una camisa blanca bastante grande para él- Dúchate.

─¿Por qué debería?

─Apestas a alcohol.

Sin más, entró a la ducha y salió unos 15 minutos después. Makoto le imitó, sólo que al salir lo hizo sólo con un pantalón de pijama negro. Ambos se miraron de manera fija. El mayor suspiró y caminó hasta la cama, donde se encontraba Lee descansando, tocó de manera gentil su hombro para llamar su atención.

─Lo siento. –dijo dejando a Lee un poco confundido- Siento si te ofendí.

Lee negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó un poco y miró a su acompañante.

─Quien debería disculparse, soy yo. Actué muy mal…

─Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, también hubiera estado celoso.

─¿Celoso Yo? ¡De ella! –Soltó un bufido- Debes estar loco.

─Es fácil volverse loco –Se acercó a Lee un poco más- teniendo a alguien como tú enfrente -Makoto acarició manera suave el mentón de Lee y deslizó su mano por el blanquecino y suave cuello de Lee.

El menor jadeó despacio ante el pequeño contacto, su piel se erizó dejándole en claro a Mako que le había gustado el roce y le concedía el permiso para continuar. Tomó ambas manos y las posó sobre las mejillas del menor, dejándole con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los suaves toques que le proporcionaba antes de darle el tan anhelado beso.

Le recostó en la cama con delicadeza sin dejar de rozar sus labios en lentas caricias, dejándole al más bajo entre sus brazos y este jugando con su cabello mientras aceptaba el contacto. Makoto empezó a recorrer el contorno del más joven, sintiendo la piel de sus muslos fría por el aire acondicionado y la falta de pantalones para protegerle. Los tomó y masajeó en manera circular, provocando que abriera las piernas y quedara Makoto entre ellas, ante el recién contacto en la zona baja, Lee alzó la cabeza para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, dejando al desnudo su cuello, aprovechando la situación el mayor besó con delicadeza el área.

Lee dejó de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Makoto para acariciarle la espalda mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos que le daba en el cuello. No pasó mucho antes de que volvieran a unir sus labios de nuevo, Lee quería ser quien diera el siguiente paso esta vez, pero al intentar colar su lengua a la cavidad de su acompañante sólo logró un erótico sonido por la saliva entre sus labios. Con ese sonido, sólo ese sonido, la entrepierna de Makoto empezó a reaccionar.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y fue cuando Lee despertó aquella zona también que ambos se sonrojaron, el menor asintió y disfrutó de la fricción que estaba creando el mayor con sus caderas unidas. Makoto presionaba y deslizaba su cuerpo contra el de su amante mientras devoraba sus labios, sintió el cuerpo de su acompañante vibrar de placer y se removió, dejándole un poco aturdido y molesto.

Makoto depositó varios besos en su rostro y fue descendiendo, quitando la poca ropa que llevaba y acariciando la erizada piel de Lee. Eso le gustaba, su chico reaccionaba incluso ante unas pequeñas caricias. Alzó la mirada y vio como se mordía el dorso de la mano para evitar ser escuchado mientras gemía en voz baja, su respiración era muy agitada y su rostro estaba literalmente rojo. El mayor dirigió su vista hacia abajo, justo lo tenía allí, el miembro de Lee bastante erecto y palpitando. Respiró un par de veces sobre él y lo acarició con la nariz sobre la piel antes de besar la punta, Lee reaccionó cerrando sus piernas con rapidez y dejando escapar un sonoro gemido. Música para los oídos del mayor, le estaba gustando la manera en que Lee se mostraba tan lascivo.

Para Lee, el suave, pausado y lento flujo en la situación estaba siendo de las mayores torturas y no se quedaría así. Frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza hacia su acompañante, quien le miraba sorprendido, se ruborizó y marcó más las líneas del entrecejo.

─¿Qué? –dijo Lee con falso enojo.

─Tus gemidos… -sonrió burlón- Son bastante lascivos para un hombre de 24 años…

Makoto rió un poco, pero el comentario no causó gracia en su acompañante. Lee se paró de la cama dejando a Makoto un poco irritado, no quería que las cosas se acabaran tan rápido, quería poseer el cuerpo de su bello muchacho. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando vio que Lee volvía con algunas cosas en sus manos: La bandana que llevaba en la muñeca antes de bañarse, una sábana, condones y una pequeña botella con lubricante. Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Lee colocó algunas cosas sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas de Makoto, quedando frente a frente. Lee acarició el rostro a su amante y luego su cabello, con las caricias sintió que era lo mejor el cerrar los ojos, dejarse mimar por el pequeño, a lo que le tomó ventaja. En cuanto el grandulón cerró los ojos, Lee tomó la bandana y la amarró tras su nuca cubriéndole los ojos en su totalidad.

Tomó el rostro de su amante y repartió varios besos en el, especialmente en sus labios, donde depositó leves y sensuales besos. Lee se iba inclinando según besaba al grandote, hasta que éste quedó totalmente recostado y con una gran erección al sentir como el pequeño se recostaba sobre él con las piernas abiertas, él también estaba excitado, por lo que cuando intentó besar a su presa y ambos miembros se tocaron, se escuchó un compartido gemido que se extinguió en los labios de los amantes. Lee tomó las manos de Makoto y las recorrió por su torso, colocándolas al final en sus nalgas, haciendo enloquecer al mayor ante tal iniciativa.

Aquel tacto, aquella esencia, su respiración, la manera en que gemía, todo respecto Lee ponía duro a Makoto, pero lo que más le empalmaba al grandote era la manera en que su piel se erizaba con el toque. Así que lo hizo otra vez, acarició el torso de mano la espalda de Lee, sólo que esta vez lo hizo de una manera más áspera, como si quisiera fundirse en su piel. Continuó hasta llegar a los carnosos muslos, los cuales amasó mientras volvía a las nalgas, tomando el control de los movimientos contra su miembro.

Lee se apoyó más fuerte contra Makoto, aumentó la fricción entre ambos y movió su cadera más fuerte, pero lento, contra la del mayor, haciendo que jadeara y dijera su nombre en un tono casi inaudible. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía más, se acercó al oído del mayor donde lamió y mordió su lóbulo derecho antes de que gimiera al correrse. Ambos jadeaban excitados y cansados, más aún seguían con un dolor en la entrepierna, ambos seguían duros.

─Niño… -susurró Makoto mientras se quitaba la bandana de los ojos- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

─Eso no importa ahora... –alzó los hombros restándole importancia, de un momento a otro puso sus labios en forma de 'o', se veía sorprendido, una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios.- Escucha con atención.

Era una canción lenta, pero pegajosa, estaba en inglés, no entendía una mierda. Makoto frunció el ceño, al parecer era algo bueno puesto a que Lee movía sus caderas de la misma manera en que movía sus brazos. Estaba bailando sobre Makoto, éste no sabía si reír o seguir en lo que estaban.

_**Deja que nuestros mundos choquen**__* _Canturreó Lee dejándose llevar por la música y moviendo sus caderas de una manera más lenta. Definitivamente debían seguir en lo que estaban.

El mayor lo sostuvo por la espalda y se abalanzó contra él, quedando con una posición inversa. Lee rió nervioso, podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Mako. Éste dio muchos besos al menor, todos descendían, pero paró en su ombligo. Su pequeño y lindo obligo, tenía dos lunares los cuales Makoto contempló y besó, trazó una línea de saliva sobre ellos y luego mordisqueo con cuidado causando que Lee se estremeciera bajo su control.

Mako lo colocó boca abajo y alzó sus caderas. Tomó el pequeño frasco con lubricante y abrió más las piernas de WuLee, con sus dedos le preparó hasta que el pequeño le pidió, más bien le exigió, que entrara en él. Él no se haría de rogar. Abrió el preservativo y se lo colocó, colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de Lee para apoyarse y lentamente se introdujo por completo. Sentía aquel lugar tan estrecho, tibio, excitante.

Daba pequeñas pero muy poderosas estocadas, tenía un ritmo lento pero fuerte, hasta que escuchó que su amante pedía "**_más_**", a la mierda el auto-control. Embestía más profundo, más rápido y le sacaba espasmos al cuerpo del menor masturbándole con su mano libre. Besaba y marcaba la espalda de Lee como si fuese un mosquito. Con el sonido de sus pieles sudadas y su cadera chocando contra las redondas nalgas de Lee, su ingle empezó a palpitar dentro de él y éste temblaba mientras sus dedos se encogían de placer.

En ese momento, cuando Makoto encontró el punto en que Lee comenzó a estremecerse, le otorgó unas fuertes embestidas y se consumieron en un ahogado gemido. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Ambos cayeron boca abajo, con la respiración cortada y sus rostros colorados.

─Me dijiste que debía divertirme esta noche, porque tú también lo harías –le recordó- Me he divertido más de lo que me esperaba.

─Esto no es a lo que me refería. –bufó, se levantó como pudo de la cama y tomó sus cosas- Nos veremos más tarde.

─¿A dónde vas Lee? –se enojó con el menor, ¿acaso obtuvo lo que quería?

─Lo siento, pero alguien me espera.

Sin más salió de la habitación y caminó un poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de Makoto, quien le observaba desde la ventana del cuarto donde habían pasado "_un gran momento_". Por su parte, Tachibana se sentía frustrado y usado, enojado consigo mismo y como no, con aquella mujer de pelo rosa.

* * *

_**Hasta la próxima y gracias por sus reviews :3~**_


	8. Tîan Mí Mí

_La canción de este capítulo es :_** Tîan Mí Mí - LuHan**~_ (see cada capítulo es una canción, recuerden que el sueño de Wuwu es/era, quien sabe, ser músico)._  
_**Show Time ~**_

* * *

"Sin más salió de la habitación y caminó un poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de Makoto, quien le observaba desde la ventana del cuarto donde habían pasado "_un gran momento_". Por su parte, Tachibana se sentía frustrado y usado, enojado consigo mismo y como no, con aquella mujer de pelo rosa."

Lee giró en un par de esquinas y se adentró entre uno de los decentes hoteles.

─Buenos días joven –sonrió el recepcionista dándole la bienvenida- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

─Sí –le devolvió la sonrisa- Me gustaría saber si se encuentran los Yamazaki, Sousuke y Kisumi Yamazaki. Si es así, me gustaría el número de la habitación.

─ Joven… Nosotros no podemos dar ese tipo de información.

─Sé que es norma de la empresa y seguirlas es su trabajo. –el señor asintió.- ¿Me disculpa un momento?

El señor le miró extraño y tomó un teléfono negro expectante a lo que Lee haría, eran casos de seguridad. El joven de cabellos castaños marcó el número de Sou y esperó en línea, cuando éste al fin le contestó, dijo un par groserías en un tono muy enojado y colgó. El teléfono de la recepción sonó y el señor asintió un par de veces mirando al castaño.

─Habitación 908.

─Gracias, Señor… -se acercó para leer bien el nombre en la placa, pero no sabía cómo pronunciarlo, así que sonrió e improvisó el nombre.- Señor K. Tenga un buen día.

La voz de Sousuke se escuchó aterciopelada, por lo que prefirió subir por las escaleras para darles tiempo en arreglarse. Nueve pisos, había subido nueve pisos por las escaleras estando cansado, adolorido en el área trasera, sin dormir y con la resaca a flor de piel. Estaba mucho más que irritado.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, donde marcaba el dichoso número, suspiró con ironía y sonrió, luego golpeó la puerta fortísimo con rostro diferente.

─Tenías que ser tú. ─dijo la pelirrosa dejándole pasar─ apestas a…

─Lo que tú y Sousuke estaban teniendo ─cortó de raíz.

─Aparte de apestoso, irritado. ─burló mirándole de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Me dejaste plantada anoche para verte tan horrible hoy?

─¡Sousuke! –Vociferó el castaño, casi al instante apareció Sou con el pequeño Bambam en brazos- Tú mujer es irritante.

─Tú estás más irritante –contraatacó el mayor, meciendo al pequeño- Despertaste a Bambam.

El pequeño hizo un puchero mirando a Lee. El joven se acercó y lo cargó, le sonrió un poco y le cantó una suave melodía que detuvo el tiempo, sólo era Lee y las palabras que salían de sus labios arrullando al pequeño. La canción terminó y el niño estaba dormido, le pasó el pequeño a su madre y fijó la mirada en el padre.

─Quiero tomar una ducha.

Los minutos eran infernales para él. El agua que corría por su cuerpo parecía no borrar los rastros de Makoto, desde el primer día en el parque supo que las emociones serían fuertes. Apenas lo conocía y le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan pocos días. La razón por la cual volvió con los Yamazaki era sencilla, ellos le ofrecieron trabajo: Cuidaría a Bambam y a Kisumi mientras Sousuke terminaba los papeleos para la nueva extensión de su escuela en Tokyo. Sousuke viajaría mucho entre Korea , Japón y Estados Unidos para tener todos en orden, Kisumi también trabajaría, pero toda casa necesita un "macho" según Sou. Afortunadamente, el trámite comenzaría en dos meses.

Trabajo fácil y con buena paga, pero tendría que renunciar a la oferta de uno de sus sueños, trabajar en _FREE!Stereo. _Aunque bueno, las cosas con su jefe no eran muy claras ni alentadoras. Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…Su Makoto, ¿Cómo tomará las decisiones que ha tomado Lee?. Suspiró con pesadez y se dignó a salir del baño, encontrándose con los Yamazaki esperándole con un semblante preocupado, se les acercó con una leve sonrisa y les abrazó. Dejó escapar unas grandes lágrimas cuando le correspondieron.

-Tras unas largas horas-

Lee caminaba tratando de recordar la residencia de Tachibana. Empezó a llover de manera torrencial, no veía muy bien por donde caminaba y no ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera oscureciendo. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Makoto y que le fuera a buscar, pero su dignidad le exigió que no lo hiciera, le hizo caso. Estaba completamente oscuro y se había ido la luz, no había visto algún letrero puesto que había caminado con la cabeza a gachas para evitar el agua en el rostro. Su dignidad se rindió y cedió turno a la razón, la cual le repetía lo estúpido que estaba siendo y le reclamaba que llamara al castaño.

Tomó su celular y justo cuando marcaba el número de Makoto éste no le contestaba, se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó, una vez en el inundado suelo se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza contra esta hasta que un molesto sonido le sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos. Era Makoto. Contestó nervioso, tratando de hablar lo más claro posible sin que la lluvia le interrumpiera.

─¿Dónde estás? –su voz sonaba como la de un ángel en ese momento- ¿Lee?¿Me escuchas? ¿Te perdiste camino a casa?

─Te escucho –trató de no sonar tan desesperado como estaba- No lo sé Makoto, estoy perdido. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba camino a casa?

─Eso es lo de menos ─soltó una risita tratando de calmar a Lee- ¿Ves algún letrero?

─No, está todo oscuro. –de pronto sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, no autos, no gente buscando refugiarse. Estaba sólo y asustado.─ Makoto, ayú…

Su teléfono murió. Miró expectante la pantalla y no lo podía creer, su mala suerte aumento. Trató de encenderlo, no tuvo éxito, sólo optó por guardarlo. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otras cosas para calmarse. La sonrisa de su madre, las pequeñas manitas de Bambam en la suyas cuando jugaron el día anterior, el rostro de Makoto, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

Subió sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se apoyó frente a ellas, pensaba en Makoto, sólo en él. La melodía que su ex compañero de banda Yi, quien se supone que había sido su mejor amigo, le solía cantar cuando no podía dormir llegó a su mente. Tarareó y las palabras salieron de sus labios mientras pensaba en Makoto y cantó hasta que empezó a sentir sueño. La lluvia se había convertido en una leve llovizna, él no dejaba de cantar a pesar de sentir los párpados cansados. Alzó su somnolienta vista.

_**¿Me pregunto dónde, dónde te he visto?**__. _Cantó en un susurro mientras veía una figura correr hacia él. _**Tú sonrisa es tan familiar para mí, pero no puedo recordar. Ah~ **_Suspiró aún cantando_** En mis sueños. **_ Todo se volvió oscuro, estaba demasiado cansado.

Makoto se acercó a él y lo removió un par de veces, pero el más joven seguía inconsciente, con el cuerpo demasiado frío y completamente mojado de pies a cabeza. No lo dudo mucho y lo cargó en su espalda, caminó con cuidado por la acera debido a que seguía lloviznando. Un paso lento tras otro con el chico a su espalda, tarde pero seguro llegaron al auto de Makoto que había estado al final de la manzana. Lo sentó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta, rodeó el auto y se sentó. Miró a Lee unos momentos luego de encender la calefacción, posó su dedo índice ante sus fosas nasales para ver si su respiración era regular, lo era.

Encendió el auto y condujo durante una pocas horas en vía contraria a su hogar, debían hablar y no lo hablarían esas cosas con Haru en casa, pero tampoco la echarían del lugar.

...

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido debido a las horas que había estado en esa posición, pero no quería despertar, se sentía muy bien ahí. Se movió un poco en su lugar sin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el asiento de un auto, un sonido ronco y sonoro llamó su atención. Miró el gran océano y muchos barcos zarpando a su destino. Frente al capó del auto estaba sentado alguien, mostrándole su gran espalda, una que conocía muy bien.

─Veo que despertaste –dijo al notar que Lee se sentaba a su lado, le sonrió dulcemente. ─ ¿Has descansado bien?

Lee asintió y contempló el paisaje, era la primera vez que iba a un puerto.

─¿Dón..Dónde estamos? –preguntó con timidez sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. Su estómago gruñó.

─Estamos en Yokohama. Vamos a comer algo.

Ambos entraron al auto y su viaje emprendió. Lee miraba a todos lados, durante todos los años que había vivido en el país siempre se había negado a salir de la ciudad, apenas sabía andar en su vecindario. De la nada apareció una gran noria, su vista no se despegó de ella y de eso se dio cuenta Makoto.

─Compraremos algo de ropa también. -dijo estacionando frente a un pequeño restaurante- Iremos a la noria más tarde.

─¿No tienes trabajo? –Makoto negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cuando volvemos a Tokyo?

─Llamé temprano y me tomé un par de días libres. –Quiso acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Lee abrió sus ojos y le alejó un poco.- Volveremos el viernes. Tres días en Yokohama ¿Qué te parece?

─Debes estar bromeando… -Vio que Makoto sonrió y salió del auto en dirección del restaurante- Porque está bromeando ¿cierto?

Comieron, reservaron una habitación, compraron ropa, recorrieron a pie el lugar. Unos moradores contaron que la playa no está muy lejos, así que irían antes de volver a Tokyo. Se hacía de noche, así que decidieron comenzar a cambiarse, poniéndose las Yukatas que habían comprado. Seguía siendo primavera, pero se sentían los efectos del verano.

─Subamos –dijo Makoto señalando la gran noria- Hablemos, por favor.

Ambos se posicionaron en la cola de la fila y contemplaban el ambiente. Vieron las luces de la noria, brillaba en tonos pasteles haciendo un contraste con la oscuridad del cielo, también se podía oler las sales en la brisa marina. Cuando por fin fue el turno de ambos, Lee subió primero y luego Makoto, quien pagó dinero extra para quedarse por más tiempo en la cabina.

La noria empezó a girar, Makoto miraba a Lee y Lee miraba a Makoto, se sentaron en sillones contrarios. Makoto se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Lee, sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

─Mírame –le pidió dándose cuenta que sólo veía a través de la ventanilla, le hizo caso- Hablemos…

─Dos meses… ─sentenció dejando a Makoto muy confundido- Me iré en dos meses, cuando hayan nacido los gemelos…

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te irás? ─susurró impactado- ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

─Tampoco podré trabajar en la estación. –continuó. Renunciaba a su sueño por su propio bienestar. – Se me ha presentado una buena oportunidad, para ello debo terminar este año de mi maestría para graduarme.

Cuando la escuela de Sousuke esté establecida en Japón, él lo sustituiría en Korea hasta que estuviera preparado para dar clases en cualquier otra escuela. Pero eso era un detalle que no podía contar aún, por ahora no o Makoto trataría de impedirlo.

─De acuerdo –Lee frunció un poco el ceño, una pequeña parte de él quería que el mayor le pidiera quedarse- Son tus decisiones y es tu futuro, mientras tanto…

Makoto se puso frente a Lee y se arrodilló de golpe, sus ojo se aguaron y miró a al menor con total seriedad antes de poner sus brazos ante él y hacer una reverencia.

─Perdóname, he sido un tonto desconsiderado. – pasaron dos minutos así. Lee se tumbó a su lado y le tomó del rostro obligándole a ver las lágrimas que el también estaba derramando- No llores tonto.

─Tú también, perdóname –junto ambas frentes- Debí sido más claro. No debí haber actuado de esa manera.

Ambos sonrieron y limpiaron las lágrimas del otro, sus labios se rozaron hasta formar un dulce beso.

─Por el momento, -dijo Makoto mientras se separaba un poco de Lee- ¿Puedes sólo mirarme a mí?

* * *

Holis holis ó debería decir hasta la próxima? Como sea.. Debo decirles que el siguiente quizás, aún no sé. sea el último capítulo :)! -Originalmente sólo tendría 7 capítulos por aquello de que es el número de la suerte-

Siempre olvido el gran detallazo: El seiyü de Cha WuLee es Nam TaeHyun del grupo Winner (puesto a que esto es una adaptación de la idea original xD)

Gracias por apoyar ^^


	9. Still You

_**N.A: Holaaaa~ ¿Todo bien? Pues no lo estén por mucho, aquí está el final *chanchanchan*  
**_**_¿Quedarán juntos?¿Makoto la cagó y WuLee no le verá como hombre? Sí tanto quieres saber deja de leer esto y ve hasta la historia xD  
¡GRACIAS POR TOMAR EL TIEMPO CON ESTE FIC! Realmente se los agradezco *corazonsillo*_**

_**Por última vez: Show Time**_

* * *

_**"─Por el momento, -dijo Makoto mientras se separaba un poco de Lee- ¿Puedes sólo mirarme a mí?"**_

Lee se colgó en un abrazo sobre Makoto, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No quería verlo así, llorando y en el suelo así que retomaron al asiento y entrelazaron sus dedos en un apretón de manos, sin decir cosas que arruinaran el precioso silencio, disfrutando la hermosa vista y del magnífico momento.

Salieron aún con las manos entrelazadas y caminaron hacia un pequeño restaurante para cenar antes de volver al hotel en que se hospedaron. Al cual desde que llegaron tomaron una ducha y se dedicaron a dormir, en la misma cama, sin intentar algo más.

Lee se encontraba entre los brazos de Makoto, sintiendo la manera en que respiraba el mayor sobre su cabeza, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Se acurrucó más y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sintió los brazos de Makoto apresarle más contra su pecho.

─ ¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Lee? –El aludido asintió levemente- ¿Estás incómodo de esta manera?

─No… Sólo pensaba -se apretujó aún más, si es que era posible.- ¿Estás tú incómodo?

─Jamás lo estaría si se trata de ti –aspiró el olor a shampoo, cerró los ojos y se embriagó con él, hablando entre susurros- ¿Se puede saber que te mal te atormenta?

Lee dudó unos momento, pero finalmente cedió. ─Pensaba en que no me quiero ir, ya sabes, en dos meses… -Makoto no opinó- No quiero perder momentos como estos y… ¿Te dormiste?

─No, estamos en la misma sintonía. –dejó escapar una risita- Pero es como te había comentado, es tu futuro. Jamás lo haría, yo ya soy una persona preparada y me sentiría muy mal si faltando tan poco para terminar tus estudios los abandones por mí.

─Sólo me queda el proyecto de grado. ─dijo algo alegre- Este año al fin me gradúo.

─Estoy orgulloso de ti. –Tomó el mentón del menor entre sus dedos para que le mirara y le depositó pequeños besos- Tengo una idea.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no agitar mucho a su amante. No pudo evitar quejarse por lo frío que estaba el piso a causa del aire acondicionado, pero aún así se dirigió hasta el pequeño bolso que había comprado para guardar las cosas que comprarían, de ésta sacó una cámara de vídeo y Lee le miró sin entender. Makoto sonrió y la encendió mientras caminaba hasta la cama de nuevo.

─¿Qué haces, Mako? –preguntó Lee mientras era apuntado con el aparato.

─Viendo si… ─se escuchó un ruido desde la cámara y una pequeña luz verde se encendió.- Ya…Encontré la visión nocturna.

Lee no entendía en lo absoluto con que su amante se proponía, éste acostó a su lado nuevamente y les apuntó con la cámara antes de que presionara un botón. Una pequeña luz de color rojo apareció junto a la verde, Makoto sonrió.

─Hoy, no sé qué día es ó la hora que es, pero eso no importa…─miró hacia Lee- Porque estando a tu lado nada importa. Por eso, quiero inmortalizar algunos de nuestros últimos momentos juntos. No te olvidaría, claro que no, pero quiero que ningún momento pierda su esencia.

─La esencia se perderá si en lugar de vivir el momento estás ocupado en memorizarlo. ─dijo con un puchero y sin mirar a la cámara.

─Aún así, quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver tu rostro sin que mi mente me pueda tergiversar los recuerdos, quiero ver tu sonrisa incluso cuando ya no estés…

─Quieres inmortalizar mi sonrisa, pero estás diciendo cosas tristes –le reprochó divertido- Mako… -se acercó más su rostro y le dio un leve beso.- Te quiero…

─También te quiero… -dijo dándole otro corto beso y luego aspirando su aroma. Miró la cámara una vez más- Estamos en Yokohama, el lugar donde nuestro amor ha nacido.

─¿De qué hablas? –miró con mala cara a Makoto- Estábamos destinados a amarnos, por lo tanto nuestra historia había nacido mucho antes. Sé que incluso si nos separamos, nos volveremos a encontrar y nos sonreiremos al sentir como nuestros sentimientos vuelven a emerger.

Makoto estaba asombrado, tanto que una lagrima se escapó de su ojo y huyó por su mejilla. Lee la besó y abrazó al grandote, en ese momento Makoto dejó de grabar y puso el aparato sobre la mesita de noche. Quedaron abrazados en total silencio y unos minutos después, luego de usar la respiración del otro como canción de cuna, se quedaron dormidos plenamente en los brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente, salieron a cumplir los planes que habían hecho durante la cena. Compraron recuerdos para todos; Mako grabó a Lee haciendo diferentes actividades desde medirse diferentes sombreros hasta alimentar los patos en un pequeño estanque; caminaron de la mano por cada lugar al que iban; sus labios se acariciaban cada vez que era posible. En fin, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. El día llegó, en unas horas partirían a Tokyo.

Makoto volvió a encender la cámara, esta vez se enfocó en Lee, quien jugaba con unas tortugas, cosa que no debería puesto que es temporada de incubación de los huevos, pero ellas se defendieron y le mordieron los dedos. Makoto sonrió ante la cómica escena y murmuró _**Con la naturaleza no se juega, ella es más ruda**_ a la cámara. Cuando dejó a las tortugas al fin en paz, miró el azulado horizonte madrugador y se acercó a Mako con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al llegar sostuvo la cámara con ambas manos y besó el lente.

Makoto se colocó a su lado y le beso la mejilla. El teléfono del mayor sonó y pasó la cámara a Lee, él sin saber cómo apagarla comenzó a grabar a su entorno, hasta que se encontró con su amante, su cara estaba en shock. Lee se acercó al petrificado Makoto y este sonrió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

─Han nacido los gemelos, fuera de fecha, pero han nacido saludables –Makoto soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y agitaba la cámara por el brusco abrazo que le daba a su amante.- ¡Me ha llamado Rin desde el hospital, no me lo puedo creer!

─¡En hora buena! –Pasó la cámara a su dueño y este lo apagó- Volvamos, quiero verlos, claro si estás de acuerdo.

─Tienes el derecho –ambos sonrieron. Makoto le tomó de las mejillas y le dio un largo, suave y apasionado beso- Eres mi amante y yo soy el padre de uno de ellos, no biológico, pero si quien le va criar.

Sin más se marcharon al hotel para emprender su viaje, no había tráfico, así que llegaron el tiempo récord. El tiempo avanzó, en un momento estaban en el hospital por la llegada de los bebés al mundo y al otro instante ya estos estaba cumpliendo su primer mes de vida, sin alguna problema de salud o complicación, a excepción de Haru. La cesárea se había llevado a cabo con un criterio de emergencia, la vida de uno de los tres o la muerte de estos, pero a último instante pudieron llevar a cabo el procedimiento con éxito al salvar a la madre y los pequeños.

Lee se encontraba jugando con los pequeños, a quienes apodó desde el primer momento en que los vio. El mayor, por cinco minutos, Sanyu, no era más que la viva imagen de Rin, había sido apodado Simba. Le llamaba así por lo juguetón que era y por su gran melena, en cambio, el menor era otro caso. Kiseki, el pequeño milagro que sobrevivió los violentos juegos de su hermano mayor, era totalmente como su madre, desde el físico hasta su personalidad, había sido apodado como Suga (la pronunciación asiática de la palabra Sugar en inglés). Apodos muy contrarios a sus nombres pero no importaba, la intención es lo que importaba y la cámara de Makoto si que tenía escenas por grabar.

El tiempo siguió volando, el día en que Lee se marchaba había llegado. Él se había negado a que le acompañaran, quería marcharse con la frente en alto, no quería llorar y arruinar los preciosos recuerdos que tenía de las experiencias en el departamento de Makoto. Miró habitación en la que había dormido y compartido futón con su amado, recordando desde el día en que llegó, el día en que habilitaron la casa para los bebés entre él, Rin y su esposo Ai, y Makoto, luego la tan esperada llegada de los bebés y su madre, por último pero no menos importante, su despedida con Makoto. La última vez que sus cuerpos se conectaban en uno, la última vez que compartían el aliento y cosas más profundas, al menos por un tiempo indefinido, la última vez que harían el amor. Ambos juraron seguir amándose hasta que se volvieran a encontrar, ese fue momento cuando el sol salió avisándoles que la hora de separase había llegado. Sin mirar atrás, se despidió de todos con un "_hasta luego"_.

**-5 años más tarde-**

Makoto aprovechaba que Kiseki estuviera en la escuela para poder organizar un poco su hogar. Sacó un par de juguetes que no recordaba haber comprado y los llevó a la sala para preguntarle a su hijo por ellos. Miró la sala y sonrió, fue hasta la cocina y buscó unos fósforos para volver a donde estaba hacía poco.

─Buenos días Haru –encendió la vela del altar de Haru- Han pasado cuatro años ya. –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Kiseki y yo lo hemos estado haciendo bien, es un niño bueno. Rin, Ai y Sanyu están viviendo en Australia por el trabajo de Rin, sigue siendo un nadador olímpico, es muy conocido.

Makoto suspiró y junto sus manos en oración por unos minutos. Recordaba con claridad todo, el encargado de los puntos de Haru le había dejado unas gazas que habían utilizado anteriormente dentro, eso causo una infección que enfermó a Haru hasta dejarla sin vida. Makoto denunció el caso y con todas las pruebas, ganó el caso satisfactoriamente. Pero eso no le devolvía la madre al pequeño, los pequeños eran inteligentes y sabían que su madre había muerto, estaban muy pequeños para extrañarles, en especial Kiseki. Sanyu siempre había tenido a Ai como madre, pero no era la suerte de Kiseki, quien tenía a Makoto como padre y madre al mismo tiempo.

Luego de limpiar, hizo lo de siempre: Sacar su colección de DVD's donde el protagonista de todas las historias era el mismo, siempre era Cha WuLee. Lee en su noche en Yokohama, Lee en probándose diferentes sombreros, Lee diciéndole que le ama, Lee jugando con las tortugas, Lee cargando a los gemelos, Lee cantándoles aquella dulce melodía, la misma que cantó el día que se perdió y él le encontró bajo la lluvia. Aquella dulce _Tîan Mí Mí_ que aprendió para cantarle a los pequeños.

Sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó viendo embelesado los recuerdos de Lee, no se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo estaba a su lado, mirando bastante atento las escenas que aparecían en el televisor aún con el uniforme de la escuela y sonriendo mientras movía sus pequeños pies en el aire por la altura del sofá.

─Hola pequeño –dio un beso en la frente del pequeño- ¿qué tal te fue hoy?

─Me fue bien –El pequeño miró sus juguetes sobre la mesita de centro y luego a su padre- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –titubeó un poco- ¡Estaban bien guardados!

─¿Podrías decirme quién te dio tantos juguetes? ─el pequeño negó evitando la mirada de su padre- ¿Lo tomaste a algún compañero? –volvió a negar- ¿Te los dio un adulto?

El niño se inmutó y su padre frunció el ceño.

─Por favor papá, no te enojes –le dijo alterado agarrándole por los pantalones- Sensei también le da juguetes a otro niño que…

─¡¿Es tu profesor quién te da todos estos obsequios?! –lo peor pasaba por su mente: un pedófilo acosaba a su hijo- Mañana mismo voy a buscarte y hablar con ese señor.

Sin más que agregar salió de la sala tomando los juguetes y guardándolos en una bolsa. Salió sin antes apagar el televisor y el pequeño se quedó mirando las escenas que en este aparecían con un semblante triste, entró su mano a uno de sus pequeños bolsillos y sacó el nuevo obsequio se su sensei, un pequeño juguete plástico con forma de cubo de azúcar.

Dicho y hecho, a la hora de la salida Makoto fue en búsqueda de su hijo para encarar al acosador. Kiseki estaba jugando con un compañero cuando su padre llegó, Makoto le llamó y se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases. El mismo niño avanzó apresurado al mismo salón al cual se dirigían, sus ondulados cabellos parecían una gran pelusa.

─¿Ki-chan, irás a ver a Sensei por tu próximo juguete? –preguntó mientras se detenía unos pasos delante de él, como era de esperar en un niño al cual le darían otro juguete, está con una gran sonrisa.

─Sí –respondió mirando a su amigo.

─Yo les acompaño –dijo sonriente el mayor, queriendo acabar con aquel sujeto- Soy el padre de Kiseki.

El niño se negó y corrió apresurado al salón. Pocos instantes después, los Tachibana entraron al salón de clases donde se encontraba el maestro arreglando el pelo del niño de hacía un momento sobre sus piernas, él niño sonreía complacido, esto no causó gracias a Makoto. Éste carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención del mayor, pero tenía auriculares puesto y al ver que no hacía caso el niño agitó un poco las manos ante el maestro.

─¡Oppa, Lee Oppa! -¿Oppa? Se preguntó el castaño. El pequeño le quitó los audífonos- Alguien ha venido a verte.

─Papá –llamó Kiseki- Cha-Sensei tiene que llevar a SouMin-kun a casa.

¿Cha?¿Lee? El castaño sentía su estómago contraerse, vio que puso al pequeño en el suelo y pudo ver el perfil del maestro. Conocía ese cabello, conocía esa nariz. El hombre se puso de pie y le miró con una sonrisa. Conocía esos ojos, conocía esos labios, por supuesto que conocía a esa persona, más que persona, reconoció a su amante.

─¿Lee?¿Eres tú? –El maestro asintió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, imitando a Makoto.

─Has tardado mucho –Señaló un juguete, quizás el que le entregaría a Kiseki. Entonces sólo por casualidad abrió la bolsa y revisó los juguetes: Tenían escrito Suga con unos malos kanjis.- Siempre envié una señal, los padres reconocen los juguetes que no le han comprado a sus hijos.

Se sintió tonto al no darse cuenta de ello.

─¿Lo conoces, oppa? –pregunto el pequeño de pelo rosa. A lo que Lee asintió.

─Ya te lo había dicho, Bambam –dijo Kiseki dándose una palmada en la frente- Papá y Cha-sensei son novios.

Los adultos le miraron sorprendidos, pero con un poco de gracia. El primer día en que Kiseki había visto a su maestro corrió a decirle que en casa habían muchos vídeos de su papa donde él aparecía en todos, también acerca de una tortuga que le había mordido en la playa. Sólo eso bastó para reconocer aquel pequeño pelinegro como el hijo de Makoto, luego cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre (su padre no podía ir a las reuniones por el trabajo) él empezó a mandarle las señales.

─Eso nos hace algo así como familia –concluyó con inocencia Bambam y con mucho sólo estaba siendo atendido por el otro niÑo, los adultos estaban en su burbuja.

─¿En serio eres tú? –seguía incrédulo, Lee se acercó a Makoto y le abrazó. Makoto le correspondió y se dejó llevar por la confortante sensación que había predicho Lee aquel día y que tantas veces repetía en los vídeos.

"_**Estábamos destinados a amarnos, por lo tanto nuestra historia había nacido mucho antes. Sé que incluso si nos separamos, nos volveremos a encontrar y nos sonreiremos al sentir como nuestros sentimientos vuelven a emerger."**_

─Soy yo –se acercó más y besó suavemente los labios de su amor, fue correspondido con rapidez. Se embriagaron en pocos segundos con la presencia del otro.- Esta vez… Me quedaré por siempre.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_**Los extrañaré criaturitas, espero nos volvamos a...¿leer? -lo que sea xd- pronto!  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de él B)  
¡Cuídense y sigan siendo sexys!  
Sayo~**_


End file.
